BURNING
by vatsalpuma
Summary: Natsu is fed up of being the butt of all jokes and has finally decided its time for changes and revelations. He goes all in in a to finally get some hope and a home where he shall not be judged. The Tenrou group is in trouble. Natsu has his own agendas to complete. Currently showing what happened to Natsu(EDOLAS ARC) OC-Edo Igneel. Rated M for language and lemon. Pairing official.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR EVEN A SMARTPHONE AS A MATTER OF FACT**

 **BURNING**

 **A/N- This is a week before the Tenrou Island events. And exceeds do not exist.**

 **CHAPTER-1**

Team Natsu were back from a job in Hargeon Town. They were being their usual boisterous selves. As they approached the guild hall Natsu kicked open the doors shouting," hey! We are back alive, again!" All of the guild members gave them a glance along with a cheerful welcome as Team Natsu made their way to the bar 'manned' by Mirajane. They sat at the bar, while Mira served them their food and started teasing them. "As usual you people have overdone it again. Last time when Natsu was in Hargeon he destroyed the port and this time we have heard that he destroyed half the town." She said giggling.

Half the guild was laughing while Team Natsu too just ignored the comment and passed it off as teasing. Usually that would be the end of it but that day it just was not.

"Seriously Natsu, you have to start controlling your magic. One of these days you might just turn up a loner like Gildarts due to the destructiveness of your magic. It definitely is not the first time you have caused Lucy her rent and the guild property damage charges." Mira said a little serious this time, though not meaning it very seriously.

"I agree with Mira on this one" Lucy said, as she cuddled up against Laxus, shouting from a corner of the guild.

"That is true Natsu, a little control would be better for you. God knows you would even need it." Erza said as she took a bite of her strawberry shortcake. "Your destructive tendencies are really starting to create a problem for the guild, and the magic council are getting more and more irritated."

Natsu just sat quietly, knowing that he was a little destructive, but to rub it in and rub it only into him was hypocrisy. All the members of Fairy Tail were destructive, it wasn't him alone.

The slide jokes and jibes on him continued for another few minutes until he got frustrated. Natsu quickly got up not finishing his meal calling, "Mira I am done i will see you tomorrow." as he proceeded to leave the guild. Natsu had barely reached the door when he was pulled back by his collar by a certain she demon. She forced him back into his barstool calling, "You could have told me that the food wasn't good Natsu. I would have changed it, there was no need to be heartless and throw a tantrum about leaving your meal unfinished. It was highly immature and unnecessary."

This was when Erza gave him her patented death glare saying, "What is wrong with you? You know how sensitive Mira is to these things. Atleast you could have tried to be polite for once and had the courtesy to finish the food." Gray simple snickered at the round of grilling Natsu was receiving that day as Elfman was saying something about Erza being a man and Natsu being a kid, Gajeel 'geehee-ing" and all of the others just sighing while calling when would Natsu finally mature.

By the time Mira came back with another plate of cake for Erza, Natsu was literally fuming. His 'flames of emotions' were burning high and he had barely been able to keep it under control. Natsu realized this and tried frantically to get up and leave, only to be held down by Erza's hand.

"Can't keep your magic under control eh, Fire-Breath? I see you are finally going downhill and losing it like we all knew you would." Gray said snickering.

That was it for Natsu. He quickly got up in hope to reach home and take a cold shower in isolation like he usually does to calm himself down after a more 'stressful' day at the guild like this. He was about to leave as the voice belonging to Erza was heard saying, "Natsu shying away from a fight. Now i am pretty sure Natsu is no longer a threat to anyone. No one needs to watch out for his stupid random challenges anymore" as everyone else started bellowing and laughing like crazy.

The fir dragon slayer was now pissed and angrily called out, "Yup unlike you having to watch out you thickening ass with all the cake you eat." Everyone was shocked was an understatement. No one had expected to see Natsu so angry and no one had certainly expected Natsu to so openly insult Erza. As Natsu realized what he had said and apologized, "Sorry Erza, that was uncalled for, I apologize." As Natsu left.

Erza called out angrily saying, "How dare you. Apologize properly" as the tick mark on Natsu's forehead became more prominent. "I demand you to bow down and apologize for a lesser beating than what I am to give out to you." Erza demanded haughtily.

"I have already apologized Erza, let's get this matter get over with and allow me to leave"

"No, not until you bow down and beg me"

"Then you shall not get a fucking apology" Natsu said threateningly and with a very uncharacteristic coldness and growl.

As Natsu turned back, he barely caught an armoured fist that was coming towards him. Everyone was once again shocked at the conversation the re-quip user and the dragon slayer were having and also the fact that Natsu had caught a fist thrown by angry Erza, which usually meant a death wish. Again to their surprise, Erza was unable to retract her fist, which was now caught firmly by Natsu's right palm.

Suddenly the guild saw his palm catch fire, as he was now glaring Erza with a look that meant skinning with a rusted blunt knife and then rubbing salt on you. Erza started squealing after a few seconds as her gauntlet started to glow red hot. She knew un-quipping would only harm her fist further, expecting Natsu to stop at her pain. That did not happen. Erza's gauntlet had heated to melting point and was now flowing down her extended fist burning her skin off along with itself. For the first time, the guild was scared. Apart from master, Erza and himself, no one could calm Natsu down and boy Natsu was pissed. Erza stood infront of him with tears flowing down her real eye while she was shouting soundlessly at her pain.

After a few minutes which looked like hours, Natsu let go of Erza's blackened ad burnt first while she was rushed to the infirmary by the ladies of the guild led by Wendy trying to give her some emergency treatment. When they had left, all the males were glaring at Natsu, while they waited for the girls to come out so that they can confront Natsu on his behaviour.

Erza came back a few minutes later, surprisingly with an un-bandaged and unscarred fist which looked like it wasn't even hurt at all. "What the FUCK is wrong with you Natsu? How can you hurt your own friends like that?" Gray called almost as angry as Natsu had been, only to make Natsu even angrier.

" **YOU PEOPLE ARE NO FUCKING CAMRADES OF MINE"**

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I SAW THAT I HAD GOTTEN 3 REVIEW FOR AFTERMATH AND IM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO READ THE STORY.**

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST LONG TERM PROJECT, AND HOPEFULLY MORE OF YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY MY WORK THIS WAY, SO R &R. THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **IM OPEN FOR PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**

 **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**

 **ALSO ITS NOT A NAZA FIC, THOUGH THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACHTERS FOR NOW. I DO HAVE A PAIRING IM MIND BUT IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALL MUSHY AND PINK, MY STORY GONNA BE PAINTED SHADES OF GREY (NO PUNS INTENDED OR SUGGESTIONS MADE), RATING M FOR LANGUAGE.**

 **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**

 **THANKS AGAIN,**

 **VATSAL A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR A PAIR OF NATSU LIKE PANTS**

 **BURNING**

 **A/N- This is a week before the Tenrou Island events. And exceeds do not exist.**

 **CHAPTER-2**

" **YOU PEOPLE ARE NO FUCKING CAMRADES OF MINE"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu had finally snapped. His statement caused the whole guild to look at him, shocked to the core. Of anybody, they never expected Natsu, the person who valued his friends over himself would ever say that to them.

Gray still angry at what Natsu had done, went ahead saying, "Shut up flame-brains. What do you know about friendship? You came here alone and we took you in giving you a home, so shut up and treat us with respect..."

He was cut off by a growl from Natsu. It wasn't any simple growl of annoyance; it was a growl of anger, borderline laced with KI. "What do I know about friendship? You dare ask me that. After all what I have done for this guild and its members, you dare ask me what I know about comrades. Now I am sure that what I am about to do is the correct thing to do." Natsu said trailing off. "It is time for some confrontation and revelations."

When Natsu had finished saying this, the guild members oddly had a look of confusion on their faces. When they realized all his acts, to save the guild and its members even at the cost of his own life, they now went into a state of regret on never realizing how important and essential a pillar Natsu had been whenever the guild was facing a storm.

"I shall reveal it all today, because I am done with you people and I am done with this guild, which stays high and mighty saying that it values its members as family but still refuses to acknowledge a member as nothing other than the butt of all their jokes and as the person to whom everyone comes and associates to in any way only in the time of need. I will start with your beloved 'Titania' here." Natsu said

Erza had a look of shock on her face; she refused to believe that she would ever seriously and willingly hurt the dragon slayer.

"Revelation number one", Natsu continued, "Erza and I had been dating since a month before I had brought Lucy to Fairy Tail." Everybody was shocked, but before they could recover, Natsu continued," But she was too insistent on keeping it a secret. I was too late to realize that I had barely been a replacement she needed until she got the person she wanted, at least a person better than me, the resident 'loudmouth' of the guild."

Erza now looked shell shocked at what Natsu had said, but never denied any of it. Maybe she finally realized what had she done. She wanted to stop Natsu from continuing,"...Natsu...stop...we will talk this out...privately, now...is not the time."

But it felt to deaf ears." Oh now the great Erza wants to talk to destructive and immature me." Natsu said sarcastically. "Well guess what you should have thought of that before you went off sucking face with Jellal." "Yes I was there when you had your eyes closed, kissing him like it was the only thing you wanted to do in the world, licking and sucking the air out of his lungs. **I WAS FUCKING THERE**. You are lucky that my promise to never hurt you had over powered my urge to fucking mutilate you body at your betrayal. For this long, you still haven't kissed me, but it only took you ten minutes to go ahead and do that to the man who caused you harm. Good guys are never ever appreciated in this world are they?" he said while Erza's face was contorted in all sorts of expressions ranging from guilt, to sadness, to anger and even hurt.

There was growling heard from three people from the guild. They were Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus.

"From many negative things I call you erza, from arrogant to hot-head, I never thought that you would give me the opportunity to call you a two timing hussy." Laxus said as lightening cracked around his body.

"Salamander, how strong are you to overcome you dragon instincts of killing this woman?" Gajeel said with a blunt show of disgust towards Erza.

"Erza, you know a dragon's mating practice don't you? Even after how could you do this to Natsu?" Wendy said in a surprising angry tone.

The guild having four dragon slayers knew very well that dragons mated for life. So betraying a dragon was magical offence of the highest order. Though no one knew how the punishment played out, they could easily guess that death was the most easily predictable outcome.

Wendy continued," Us dragon slayers, follow the dragon mating practices. They are highly desirable as they ensure unflinching loyalty and trust. But to protect the dragon slayers from acts like what you have done to Natsu, we are protected by a 'betrayal clause'. If, and only if, the mate of a dragon betrays them willingly, with full consent when they are under full consciousness and are not indisposed off in any way, the dragon may choose to punish their ex-mate by death and finding another one..." to everyone's shock"... or to mark them for life using their magic, a sign which cannot be covered or erased, marking them as a betrayer of the highest order by the power of lost magic to tell the world of their deeds, shaming them to the public openly and as long as they live. This is what Natsu had done when he had flamed 'HER' hand while making her feel all the pain and hurt he had felt due to her actions. This is the same reason why her hand is apparently 'uninjured'."

"How could you do this to me Natsu, I loved you" Erza said crying." I loved you and I wanted to spend my whole life with you..."

"You **SHUT UP** , You do not have the right to say you love me, especially the only time you cared to say this was when your dignity is at stake, which is now. You will carry the mark for as long as you live as I now release you from any attachments you had with me, both materialistic and emotional. I can no longer take your two faced attitude you had towards me, all loving when no one was watching and all arrogant and bitchy when anyone was looking. I will no longer sit back and let you hit me whenever you please and I will certainly not forgive you no matter what you do to apologize. I will even, if required, cause you physical harm, because I can no longer keep on controlling my instincts of 'HATE' and 'ANGER' whenever you come near me. I am done with you and your high and mighty attitude. I HATE YOU, for how much you have hurt me" Natsu said coldly, making even Gray flinch at his tone.

Everyone turned towards the red headed knight, hoping to get an explanation. She remained silent, crying, looking at her hand as if they were covered with blood. She silently squeaked," I accept the punishment. I understand that I was undeserving of your love, though I hoped that you would give it to me nevertheless. I will keep on living and bear this mark with no resentment as it the last memento I will ever receive from you. I know it will be hard to believe, but I loved you Natsu. What happened at the Tower was a something which I cannot deny, and I have no excuses for my actions, I just know it should not have ever happened. I can only say that I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, my constant need to hide my weak side, my constant fear of what the people would say and my constant hurting you. I am in no position to even ask you to hit me to make me feel less guilty about myself, so I shall stay and wait for your forgiveness, if you ever decide to do so, and keep living no matter how painful it gets to atone for my mistakes." Erza's hair was covering her face, she was clearly crying, others trying to comfort her. She simply waved them off and put on a brave face, asking for Natsu to continue, trying to stop herself from choking on the efforts of stopping her tears which would never stop, understanding that she had yet again destroyed the life of a person who would do anything for her, like she had done for Sho, for Millianna, for Wally and for Simon.

Natsu continued to glare at her but said, "Mira it is time you drop your Fucking mask" in a voice totally different from the one he had while he confronted Erza, a voice so gentle and caring yet so knowing and warm, a stark contrast from his earlier demeanour. "I think it is literally time..."

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **FIRSTLY, NO, NATSU IS NOT BEING AN ASS, SOMETIMES A PERSON JUST SNAPS. SECONDLY ERZA ISNT BEING BASHED HERE JUST PUT YOURSELVES IN THEIR SITUATIONS AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND.**

 **THIS IS PROBABLY BE THE ONLY UPDATE IM MAKING THIS QUICK AS YOUR REVIEWS GOT ME ALL FIRED UP(PUN INTENDED). SO R &R AND MAYBE YOU WILL GET FASTER UPDATES, MAYBE...**

 **FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW KI= KILLING INTENT, AND I WANT NONE OF THAT FROM YOU GUYS, PLEASE./* MAKES PUPPY DOG EYES*/**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis and phantomxstalker.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **ALSO ITS NOT A NAZA FIC, THOUGH THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACHTERS FOR NOW. I DO HAVE A PAIRING IM MIND BUT IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALL MUSHY AND PINK, MY STORY GONNA BE PAINTED SHADES OF GREY (NO PUNS INTENDED OR SUGGESTIONS MADE), RATING M FOR LANGUAGE.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR A JACCUZI AT THAT**

 **BURNING**

 **A/N- This is a week before the Tenrou Island events. And exceeds do not exist.**

 **CHAPTER-3**

Natsu continued to glare at her but said, "Mira it is time you drop your Fucking mask" in a voice totally different from the one he had while he confronted Erza, a voice so gentle and caring yet so knowing and warm, a stark contrast from his earlier demeanour. "I think it is literally time..." **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mira could only look at Natsu without her usual cheerful look on her face. Everyone expected Natsu to continue with what he had started, but he did not. The only one who gave a knowing face was Elfman, who too had a sad expression on his face, looking towards the guild's wooden floor.

Mira stayed quiet, hoping to escape from her situation, but that was not going to be. "I guess I'll have to continue with what I had started." Natsu sighed sadly. Oddly everyone knew that it was about Lisanna.

Natsu directly addressed Mira again. "Don't think you can fool me Mira. I have asked you to stop doing that several times now but you do not listen to me. You did that again today. Although you did a nice job to try and cover it up, you of all people know my actual abilities and the fact that it is futile to try and fool me but you still tried to cover it up. I know you did it again today."

By this time the guild was simply perplexed. Cana was not even drinking, trying to get her head around what was happening. They simply stared at Mira again, wanting an explanation.

"Mira drop it." Natsu said firmly, flaring his magic power to drive the point in that he would get his demand. Knowing the Demon in Mirajane, the guild knew that a demand by her superiors was a thing her demon nature compelled her to fulfil, and that she would only do so if she recognized the person as her senior.

Suddenly the characteristic glow of Mira's transformation magic was seen. The guild was shocked again when they saw Mira standing behind the bar, having a guilty look on her face. Her face looked almost broken down.

Mira stood there, in her typical gothic clothes, her purple tank top and black shorts. Her thighs were covered with umpteen slit marks, some relatively fresh, some black, never allowed to be healed, and most covered but more cuts. Her forehead was black and bruised, showing that she slammed her forehead on a wall or something similar. Her back had several, and surely self inflicted whip marks, marring her back from the neck down to her hip up. There were two deep scars, stab wound, one on her stomach just above her naval and the other just below her shoulder blade on the left side. Apart from the many wounds, she looked very different. Her beautiful snowy hair was frayed and frilly. Her eyes were lifeless and had deep dark circles covering them, with a perpetual tear stain on her cheeks. Her red rosy lips were chapped and her shoulders were drooping with weakness.

Her sexy and voluptuous body no longer existed. She was nearly all skin and bones. Her breasts were saggy, not bearing their alluring power anymore. Her ribs were clearly visible, with her skin stretchy from the lack of 'meat' on her body. Her waist size almost border lined that of a child, and her body had become nearly two dimensional due to lack of eating and a definite excessive blood loss causing weakness. Three years of guilt, self harm and holding a mask had finally come to kick Mira back in the ass.

"It has been three years now Mira. You should have moved on a long time ago. It was my fault that i was not present when you needed me the most. I should have stopped you even before you had thought about doing this to yourself. I am truly sorry...Mira. I know her...going was very hard for you, but it is not like you to be weak. Well one does finally snap..." Natsu said comforting a crying Mira with a hug

Mira's anorexic body fell limp into Natsu's strong arms, trying to get tucked into them over and over again. "Mira, I do not know if I would be able to comfort you anymore. I need you to move on. We, I, require the ever strong Mira for support and God knows Sorcerer Weekly needs their beautiful and sexy bikini model back." Natsu said trying to lift the mood.

Mira started crying harder at listening to this and said, in between her sobs,"... You are right 'sob' Natsu...'sniff' Lisanna would have wanted 'sniff' me to ...move on." Mira controlling herself continued," I will no longer be weak anymore. I will live on, with strength and full of life for Lisanna, because that is what she would have wanted. I will no longer dwell in the past, and only look towards the future. No matter how dark it seems, and no matter how dark it is, I will proudly look up at the sky for hope because it is always the darkest under the lamp." Mira now had a resolve, that could give even Natsu's own resolve a run for its money, as she silently asked Wendy for her help with the wounds.

Natsu moved forward, kissing Mira's forehead as a comforting gesture saying, "Elfman, I now you are busy, but you need to take care of Mira for me, OK? She needs your support the most, even more than mine because you are the closest thing to Lisanna she will ever have. Also, when are you and Evergreen going to tell the guild about yourselves? OOPS looks like i just did that..."

Hearing this Evergreen and Elfman blushed red, while the whole guild marvelled at Natsu's ability to even lighten up things in the darkest of moments. Everyone moved forward to congratulate the new couple, giving them all the support in their decision, followed by giving assuring taps and smiles to Mira to get her to cheer up, because everyone knows that even though Natsu is the sunshine of the guild, it is Mira's perfectly smiling and ever cheery face and her eyes filled with vibrancy and life that gave support to even Natsu when he needed it, giving hope to the guild that no matter what happens, everything will turn out to be fine.

"Now that this is over, everyone else is next." Natsu said with determination in his voice.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **NO I AM NOT A SADIST IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE THINKING. ALSO THE MINDS OF PEOPLE WHO ARE DEPRESSED WORK IN STRANGE WAYS, SO DO NOT JUDGE ME WITH MIRA'S CHARACHTER.**

 **I KNOW IT IS A SAPPY CHAPTER, BUT THE ANGST IS ON A HOLD PRESENTLY. ALSO IT IS NOT GOING TO BE NATSUXMIRA, SO STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS OR YOU WILL END UP RUINING THE STORY FOR YOURSELF, THE OTHERS AND EVEN MYSELF, BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HOW MY MOODS WILL END UP CHANGING THE STORY.**

 **ALSO SORRY TO NAZA FANS (BTW I PRONOUNCE IT AS NAT-ZA LIKE NAZI, HOW DO YOU?), BUT IF YOU FELT THAT I SHOULD HAVE MADE EM GET TOGETHER, IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY UNTIL I RUN OUT OF IDEAS. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN TOO BAD. /*RUNS AND DODGES AN ANGRY MOB*/.**

 **THE UPDATE SPEED IS GOING TO DECREASE DRASTICALLY NOW TOO SO IM SORYY IN ADVANCE**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling.**

 **ALSO** **BACK TO YOU shming a ling**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **ALSO ITS NOT A NAZA FIC, THOUGH THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACHTERS FOR NOW. I DO HAVE A PAIRING IM MIND BUT IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALL MUSHY AND PINK, MY STORY GONNA BE PAINTED SHADES OF GREY (NO PUNS INTENDED OR SUGGESTIONS MADE), RATING M FOR LANGUAGE.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR EVEN THE HOPE TO OWN IT SOMEDAY**

 **BURNING**

 **A/N- This is a week before the Tenrou Island events. And exceeds do not exist.**

 **CHAPTER-4**

"Now that this is over, everyone else is next." Natsu said with determination in his voice." **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was waiting for Natsu to start with the chewing. Natsu too was determined, to set things right in the guild. He walked straight to the centre of the guild and shouted," Listen up. I am only going to say this once. You people call me dense, but I am far from dense if you people set the standards here. Jet, Droy, you need to step up your game if you want to get the team up to any state of recognition. Also stop following Levy like lovesick puppies. She is clearly interested in Gajeel, and if I am not wrong, then she has been already given the mark of being a dragon's mate, so she is out of your reach. Buck up and go out, you, unlike us have the privilege of moving on, so do not, I repeat, do not squander it. Also Levy, you should have already told them about your and Gajeel's relationship, they at least deserved that much. Macao and Wakaba, you are the senior members of the guild. You are the role models for the people here. So if you are being weak and perverted, imagine what kind of an example you are setting for the future members of Fairy Tail. Nab, pick a job already (A/N, COULDNT HELP IT)."

Natsu continued this for some time, showing all the places his fellow Guild mates could improve on.

He then turned to Laxus who had Lucy sitting on his lap, hugging him protectively, as a sign that she wouldn't be leaving Laxus anytime soon. Natsu smiled a little at this display, letting out a deep sigh.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Laxus, you are the most senior member of the guild at present, apart from being the acting Guild master in the absence of Gramps. So I will ask you formally to come and remove my Fairy Tail symbol."

The whole Guild was shocked, again, because Natsu would NEVER leave the guild. No matter how bad the situation ever got, Natsu always pulled through. This had to be a joke, Natsu leaving the guild, had to be a joke. Even Laxus laughed when Natsu declared that. Natsu scowled and in a warning tone said, "Don't make me pull favours here Laxus"

Laxus' eyes widened at this line. He now understood the seriousness with which Natsu had decided to leave the guild. Laxus reluctantly got up from his barstool, walked through the various shouts of not doing it. Lucy, most prominently, was the one who did not want Natsu to leave. Natsu was the best thing that had happened to her. Not only did he save her from slavery, injury and death, he also helped fulfil her dreams of joining fairy tail. Natsu was there for her when no one was. He was the shoulder to cry on when Phantom attacked, blaming her. He was the one who set her up with Laxus, the man she loved with all her heart.

Among the protests, Mira's and Erza's voices were never heard. They were full of guilt, sadness and self loathing. They even knew that once Natsu had made a decision, he would not even change it for the end of the world, that type of a determination was his true strength.

Natsu stood patiently as Laxus stood by him saying," I know people will hate me for doing this, but I do not have a choice. Natsu helped me secure my mate, Lucy, for me. I would be blind if I did not realize Lucy's affections for Natsu. Natsu on the other hand made a fool of himself for over a year, to try to dissuade Lucy from pursuing him, so that he could set us up. If he had not, I would have been torn from the inside. I owe Natsu a lot because of this, and unlike Natsu here, I do not have the will power to disregard my Dragon Instincts. As a dragon's debt has to be repaid, I will have to go through with Natsu's wishes."

Lightening crackled around Laxus' palm as it covered the red insignia, removing it permanently, without even a trace from it being there. According to the tradition, Laxus started, with the whole guild teary eyed from the loss of their soul and spirit in the form of Natsu," You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Though your..." Natsu interrupted Laxus.

"Do not say the last line..." barely when Laxus had started saying it. "Though our paths may have diverged, I will continue to live out my life with all my might, I will never consider my life to be something insignificant. But I have no friends to remember, no one who loved me, and frankly the only reason I am doing this is to forget the lack of appreciation I was given here, in a hope to find someplace where I and my own self, not some likable image, will be accepted without prejudice."

This was the most emotional of all farewells Fairy Tail had seen. Not only due to it being Natsu who was leaving, but due to his words. No one had ever had the strength, emotional at the least, to interrupt the Fairy Tail farewell in its full flow, let alone bend its own words to show how one was treated against the guilds ruling model, of friendship and of family. It was then when the guild had finally realized what had the actually lost, something more precious than family. That was 'WILL' and 'HOPE' both together, shattering each and every one of the people present there, none having the strength to stop tears from flowing.

As Natsu walked out of the skill, on the cusp of dusk, he literally and metaphorically took the light and brightness of the guild with him. It felt like hours, each step feeling a little longer than the one before. Some still thought Natsu would turn back, at least to say goodbye, if not to stop and stay. But he never did.

As he took the last step out of the guild, without turning back, without hesitation, slamming the door behind him, the last memory of the brawny salmon haired dragon slayer the guild had was the sight of slightly slouched, but still proud shoulders, covered with the trademark black and gold vest, hands firmed into knuckles in determination, pink head held high, looking at the setting sun and a door slammed shut obstructing the view of the retreating figure.

The guild had only one thought, voiced by the only person who clearly understood how Natsu felt, let down, alone, disapproval, need of appreciation, Cana said," My God, What have we done... Master is going to be very angry" in the saddest of voices, adding the second part to break and kinship she had to ease the pain, the effort being painstakingly difficult and obviously evident.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **ANYWAYS I WAS VERY SAD AND UNMOTIVATED AFTER THE RESPONSE I GOT FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I WAS HOPING ATLEAST A FEW MORE REVIEWS. WE WRITERS DO NOT GET PAID TO WRITE, SO YOUR COMMENTS ARE ALL WE HAVE TO KEEP US GOING.**

 **YES NATSU FINALLY LEAVES AND THE STORY CONTINUES. IT MIGHT LOOK LIKE IT HAS MANY CLICHES BUT BEAR WITH ME, IT WILL AS ORIGINAL AS MY OWN DNA AS POSSIBLE. ALSO I AM NEED OF SOME TIME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN TO PARALLEL STORYLINES WHICH WILL POSSIBLY DEPEND UPON YOUR REACTION TO THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ANYHOW, ILL KEEP ON WRITING, FOR THOSE FEW WHO DO LIKE MY UPDATE SPEED IS GOING TO DECREASE DRASTICALLY NOW TOO SO IM SORRY IN ADVANCE.**

 **/*BEGS FOR SOME KIND OF REACTION*/**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **ALSO ITS NOT A NAZA FIC, THOUGH THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACHTERS FOR NOW. I DO HAVE A PAIRING IM MIND BUT IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALL MUSHY AND PINK, MY STORY GONNA BE PAINTED SHADES OF GREY (NO PUNS INTENDED OR SUGGESTIONS MADE), RATING M FOR LANGUAGE.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR EVEN A PROPER WIFI CONNECTION**

 **BURNING**

 **A/N- This is a week before the Tenrou Island events. And exceeds do not exist.**

 **CHAPTER-5**

"My God, What have we done..." **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost dramatic. The weather had changed to a gloomy thunderstorm. It was dark, as said before, almost dramatic as it was reflective of the mood of the guild known as Fairy Tail. They had lost a member of their family, which was hard as it is. They had even lost Lisanna, but somehow it hurt more this time around. WHY? Unlike last time they had caused it to happen.

One should always know one thing that voluntary breaking of bonds always hurts more than breakage due to unavoidable circumstances. No matter how much they tried, no one could overcome that feeling of guilt/ emptiness/ sadness etc which they felt as Natsu had always been there for everyone, but no one had been there for him, except being there superficially.

When Makarov returned to the guild, the next day, after the meeting in Clover, he saw the guild's gloomy state. Upon hearing what had happened, he couldn't help but be saddened at the situation. Makarov prided himself as a person who could see through people and get through the shells they had created around them. He had done it for Erza, Mira and even Laxus, but he was wrong.

He realized that he couldn't. It was not him but Natsu who had comforted, helped and supported his family, certainly not Makarov. Makarov could not see how much his children were hurting; He was no good as a guild master

These thoughts were haunting the old man while he was shitfaced drunk, alongside a depressed looking Gildartz on the loss of his adoptive son. It was a day before the S-class hopefuls would leave for Tenrou, but none of them had prepared even an hour for the trials.

 _ **Flashback 5 days ago:**_

" _Master Natsu has left the guild" said a sullen looking Mira. Makarov was surprised to see Mira's untransformed state, only to be saddened by the news even further._

" _Ah do not worry. It is Natsu. He will return on hearing that he is a candidate for S- Class and get to Erza's level. If he doesn't then I am sure Natsu would be set straight by Erza, I am pretty sure of that" Makarov said reassuringly._

" _But master you don't understand..." Mira continued only to be cut-off by the master who shooed her away to get his beer._

 _ **A day later:**_

" _We at Fairy Tail value family over rules and customs. Head out and look for the brat and bring him back even if you have to beat him to do so. Go and bring him back to make our family complete. Because THAT is THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL." Makarov announced as the whole guild more motivated than ever head out to find a certain Salmon haired dragon slayer._

 _Team shadow gear, Al and Bisca, hell even Nab had left the guild to do so. The dragon slayer, now trio, of Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy made a team together to use their Dragon senses to connect with the trail left behind by Natsu. Lucy had asked all her spirits as a favour to use their magic and summon themselves into Earthland to help with the search, because extra hands never hurt anyone, especially in a search._

 _ **2 days later:**_

" _We have searched all over Fiore, and even asked other Guilds to inform us if he is seen by them or if he approaches to join them. But we have no news about him. It has been 5 days since he has left the guild and we only have 2 days to prepare for this year's trials. We cannot find him. We have to continue and move on. That is what Natsu would have wanted." Said Gildartz who had headed the searching party himself._

" _But Natsu...He cannot go... He promised... He too left me...He broke his promise..." Erza said after 5 days of not speaking. Her voice was not her usual determined and deep type, but was hoarse and choked, surely from crying. She had changed her attire to full body armour unlike her half body one before. The only thing that was not covered was her face and her right arms which now held a deep red tattoo of a sword, entwined around it a little fire dragon, the sword's tip buried in the heart of the dragon, while its eyes were pupil-less. Her eyes were dead, puffy and teary. Her face was smile-less. All in all she was a sliver away from the state Mira was in, Maybe she was already there but no one could see it due to her so very tight fitting armour, the armour which almost looked too close to her body as if it was the only thing in the world that could support her._

 _ **Few hours before present time:**_

" _Master... we have hired a sensor but he could not sense Natsu's magical signature anywhere. Even the other dragon slayers have been unable to use their dragon instincts to find Natsu..." Mira said trailing off contemplating whether to say the next bit out loud, not only for the guild but for herself as she was unsure whether she could handle the news or not. But she continued,"...Master is he... That is the only explanation... But he cannot be... IT"_

 _Master Makarov did not have the strength to reply. He along with the whole guild had the same downtrodden look they had 6 days ago. They were not fighting or drinking nor did act boisterous like usual. They sat and revelled in memories of the past as a sign of remembrance of a great friend, guild mate, brother and many other things he had been to many people, the people whose lives he had touched without receiving any acknowledgement for what he did._

Day of the S-Class trials

The S-Class candidates stood on a ship overlooking Tenrou island, with a feeling of foreboding. It is good way to say to say that SHIT was gonna go DOWN for real. They would lose many things because of what they had done and they could do nothing to prevent it.

It was weird that everyone felt the same way that they were in for a chewing and spitting out session which is gonna hurt. Yes KARMA IS A BITCH was all they had in their minds as they landed on the Holy Ground of Fairy Tail.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **ANYWAYS YES NATSU HAS LEFT FAIRY TAIL AND IS UNTRACEABLE. (ANY GUESSES FOR WHAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED?). THE OTHER THING IS TENROU ARC WILL TAKE PLACE SIMILARLY WITH A 7 YEAR GAP. THERE WOULD BE A TIME SKIP OF 7 YEARS AND THE THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN FLASHBACK/FLASHBACKS.**

 **A CYBER COOKIE TO ANYONE WHO GUESSES WHAT I DID TO ERZA, EVEN THOUGH IT IS BLATANTLY OPEN. /*LOOKS SHEEPISHLY*/**

 **AS FOR THE STORY I AM GONNA GO HOPPING BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL AND NATSU, STARTING WITH FAIRY TAIL (AS I HAVE) AND THEN IT STICHING TOGETHER WITH NATSU'S STORYLINE SHOWING HIS GROWTH AND OTHER EVENTS**

 **SOME PEOPLE FOUND MY CHAPETRS SHORT, BUT I WRITE EACH CHAPTER AT ONCE, WITHOUT CARRYING IT TO THE NEXT DAY AS MY MOOD REALLY INFLUENCES MY STORY. SO FINDING A DAY WHEN I HAVE HAD A NEUTAL DAY IS HARD ENOUGH, MAKING TIME IS HARDER WITH MY SCHEDULE, SO THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE AVERAGING AROUND THIS LENGTH.**

 **AS FOR REPLIES, NO HAREMS. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HAREMS, BUT I DO NOT LIKE THEM IN GENERAL. I HOPE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED WOULD GET YOU PEOPLE BY SHOCK.**

 **And To Guest reviewer Domis Basool- Thanks for the lengthy reviews and yes I agree to what you said about the third chapter. And no as this takes place before the events at Tenrou**

 **R'n'R PLEASE**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM and A raging Ghost.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **ALSO ITS NOT A NAZA FIC, THOUGH THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACHTERS FOR NOW. I DO HAVE A PAIRING IM MIND BUT IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALL MUSHY AND PINK, MY STORY GONNA BE PAINTED SHADES OF GREY (NO PUNS INTENDED OR SUGGESTIONS MADE), RATING M FOR LANGUAGE.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6**

Yes KARMA IS A BITCH was all they had in their minds... **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The S-Class hopefuls lay on the ground, battered, bruised and a few passed out. Above them stood the silhouettes of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, with gleeful smiles on their faces. The power of Laxus, Gildartz and even Makarov was not enough for them to scrape through this battle.

It was definitely ironical. One battle, only one battle they had fought without Natsu, and they had lost. There was no hope of redemption for them this time around. They had lost hope and accepted defeat. It was clear to them that without their beacon of hope, that person who remained unflinchingly strong no matter the circumstances, they could never gather enough courage to fight back in dire circumstances.

Zancrow stepped forward to give the finishing blow, when his black flames were stopped by a bright golden light. The light was unmistakably the famous Fairy Magic of the First Master, Mavis Vermilion. She, in the absence of Hades used Fairy Law to make quick work of the seven members of Grimoire Heart. Everyone lost most of their magic power and aged a few years except, Merudy, because Mavis did not have the heart to hurt a mislead child.

She gave the members of Fairy Tail a look before she disappeared to confront Hades. The members of the guild could have sworn they had seen a flash of anger in the eyes of the usually loving face of the first master.

When Mavis reached Hades, she was angry. "To think you have fallen so far down. What mistake could I have made when I chose you as the second master? I gave you the responsibility to take care of the family and lead the young by example. Is this the example you set for them. Building a dark guild which goes all against what Fairy Tail believes in, going to the point of injuring and nearly killing your own family, this is unacceptable. Hurt I, My guild, My magic and My pride it does not matter, but if you hurt my family, my hope and faith, I WILL MAKE YOU SUBMIT." She said as pure golden energy was flaring around her, which was nauseating as well as warm at the same time, showing why she was strong enough to start the legendary guild of Fairy Tail.

Hades simply submitted. His pride was shattered at the strength shown by Mavis, that too in her spirit form. He could not believe how out of his league Mavis was. That day Mavis had killed once again bringing death to her own legacy, the second master of Fairy Tail, now going by the name of Hades.

Fairy Tail members were ecstatic. They had survived another attack and come on top. But the keyword was survived. When Mavis returned after her confrontation with Hades all of them dog-piled on her with their appreciation shown openly.

They were happy, that the phase had finally passed. They could now lick their wounds and move on with whatever they were doing in their lives. They started packing up the camp as Makarov and Mavis stayed talking with a serious look on their faces. After what seemed like eternity, the packing was done. Everyone was relieved but not for long.

Then the chewing started. Mavis reprimanded them on their weakness and stupidity. "How could you people be so heartless? How could you blatantly ignore your comrade? I am not talking about Natsu here; I am talking about your treatment towards a fellow family member. Remember the time when you first came to the guild Cana. You were only six, yet Macao and Wakaba took you in when they had neither need nor use for you at that moment. They supported you in those early days and look at you now, they felt proud upon hearing your achievements as if you were their daughter, they really did see you as one. Gray, after Ul's death, the guild took you in. They never looked down upon you even when your arrogance was what caused her death, but actually helped you get over it. Erza, so what you had a bad childhood, everyone had their share of problems, some more some less. You were instantly seen as a beacon of strength and bravery. Imagine had it not have happened, you would be a measly B-Class requip user who still cried by the banks of the river. Now remember the day when Natsu first arrived at the guild looking for Igneel. What had happened? Erza you beat him up not regarding to see a young boy who had not eaten in five days and was on the urge of collapsing out of exhaustion. Gray you insulted him and Igneel, calling him a liar when he told that Igneel was a dragon, you insulted the only family he had and had lost. What would you have done if someone had done the same regarding Ul? The whole guild had openly laughed at him, calling him dumb, dense and many other similar 'terms'. What would he have felt at that moment? How alone would he have felt because not only had he been abandoned by his father, but also from what others had said his childhood could have never happened? This is not how you treat anybody, let alone your family. I am very disappointed in you." With that she left with a golden flash.

They guild members looked sad and contemplative. It was not until it was too late did they notice a dark malicious aura radiating towards them. That aura could successfully suffocate you in abundance of oxygen, could kill you a thousand times over before you could even react. It could deliver you so much pain that it would lead to your insanity. It was blacker than coal and colder than the dark side of the moon. It was more wrathful than a mother who had lost her child. Along with it came a figure. No one knew who he was but from the aura he radiated, it was not hard to guess and the guess was not far from the actual answer itself. Yes, it was Zeref.

There are some moments in your life when you wish you had rather passed up on the opportunity you get to progress. This was one of them. As the fairy tail mages were looking at the black dragon, Acnologia who was charging its magic power in a roar, they could only remember what had happened a few minutes ago.

 ** _FLASHBACK- 7 MINUTES AGO_**

 _Zeref stepped into the clearing, which was the fairy tail base camp at Tenrou. All of its occupants were shaking at feeling the sheer maliciousness of the KI he was emitting. At that point he needed no introduction. He did not need to say "Hey I am Zeref and yes you FUCKED UP big time."_

 _He just stood there as a pillar of pitch black translucent aura rose from him towards the sky. The weight of the power made all but Makarov, Gildatrz, Erza, Laxus and Mirajane pass out. He knew there would not be any resistance to what he was about to do, so he started._

" _I have summoned Acnologia, the apocalypse dragon. He will be here in 7 minutes. You shall be judged by me till then. If you pass, then I shall fight it back. If not then, that shall be end of you. 7 minutes, a minute for each of you, a minute to pass my judgement and another to prepare to fight or leave. Cutting it close, I agree" Zeref said with a sadistic grin. "_ ** _Let us begin with you take over mage_** _"_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

They could all remember very well what short work he made of Mira. A few spells thrown and countered was all it took to beat her and even Erza. Laxus, was a challenge because of his dragon slayer resistance. But he too fell within 45 seconds. Gildartz went next using his nullifying disassembly magic to counter Zeref's demons created by his living magic. Gildartz survived but barely as the clock struck 60 when Zeref was about to summon a greater demon which was on par with Deliora's level.

Master Makarov fared the worst. He was too unwilling to fight. All he did was sit back and take the beating, pleading Zeref to spare his children.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Makarov was still in his midget form. He was on his knees, pleading to zeref, "Please, I beg of you. Let my children go. I have already hurt my children due to my pride and negligence. I offer my life, as little as it is, as a slave towards your purpose. Just let my children go."_

 _As the fainted members came to their senses, they saw this scene with utter disbelief. The proud guild master was begging, not for himself but for others. Not due to his incompetence, but due to their weakness. Shouts of "NO MASTER" and "WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU" were heard, but were ignored fully by Makarov_

 _Somehow Zeref only seemed to get angrier. "You fools. I will not have mercy. It is because of you I can no longer break through my curse of immortality. You sent away the only person who could have defeated me, matched my power and set me free, allowed me to go to the afterlife so that I can finally stop killing more people, I can finally go to Hell to atone for my sins and foolishness. He is not in this world anymore because of you and_ ** _you want me to have mercy, I cannot do that as you sent him away_** _." Zeref's voice changed rapidly from deathly angry to soul searing sad and cracked. It showed how even the darkest person lives for a chance to gain light. He said silently as tears fell down his cheeks," I had misjudged you, but not completely. I will not fight Acnologia, but I will give you a chance to escape or defend yourself. But that is all you shall get from me, as even I do not want to get Natsu angry at me..." with that Zeref disappeared as suddenly as he came._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Now this was not even about them hurting Natsu anymore. It was about them changing the way things were planned. They knew better than to mess with time and they had unknowingly caused great danger to fall upon Earthland. No one denied that they had messed up. They were ready for their deaths, accepting the fate they had brought upon themselves due to their actions. They regretted only one thing, not being able to make it up to Natsu in more ways than one.

They closed their eyes as a beam of white magic approached to annihilate them. None saw a golden sphere forming around them with the Fairy Tail symbol on it nor Mavis sitting there looking at them tearfully as she mouthed the words, "Please return fast Natsu. Your destiny lies here... and until you fulfil it your friends shall know nothing but pain in their lives. I know you are unaware of this but they will suffer more pain than what they had caused you if you do not return to this world. You must return..."

As Natsu left the guild, his back turned towards them, he walked silently, contemplating on what to do next. He had thought this through, for the first time he had a plan. He would travel and train. It was just that simple. He would travel all over Fiore, fighting the strongest there are, making a name for himself. He would show everyone that he was stronger than them and could become stronger than what they thought he could.

He would find a home where he would be appreciated and loved for who he is. A place where no one tries to change him, tone him down or control him, a place where he could be himself without restriction. That was his dream. His dream was to find his Heaven on Earth.

That was his silent musing when he realized that he had reached the forest where his shack was. He decided to destroy all his connections with this place. He packed his trademark backpack with his clothes, supplies, a tent and the only book he owned which was the only birthday gift he had ever received, that too from Lucy, the newest member of the guild.

He proceeded to look at the various pictures he had on the walls of his shack. His so called 'family', his team on various missions, him in an eating contest, photos of his childhood with Gray when they were fighting. Through the various pictures, he only kept a singly framed one. This picture was of his childhood taken when the only person who cared for him was hugging him, while Natsu blushed furiously looking at her pearly smile. "How I wish she was still here..." said Natsu to the air as he walked out of his shack.

He was about to leave the forest and walk towards Mt. Hakobe on foot when the weather turned stormy. It was so sudden that he never had the chance to even think that it would rain.

Thunder and lightning cracked up in the sky ominously. Suddenly his body was covered in an ethereal golden glow. He felt something lift him up towards the sky. When he looked up he saw a weird whirlpool like structure in the sky which looked like it wanted to suck him up. Then the thunder struck him and he lost consciousness as his body kept on drifting involuntarily towards that whirlpool like portal.

FEW HOURS LATER

Natsu finally came to his senses. He groggily opened his eyes rubbing them to get some clarity back in them. His body felt like shit. He was sore all over and somehow he felt weak. Then he looked around. This place was not the Eastern Forest. The flora was totally different and somewhat whimsical in comparison to it. It even smelled different, and that is how Natsu knew that he was far away from home.

He slowly got up and started walking. The forest was dense and as Natsu did not know the way, he was very lost after a few hours. He saw weird things here and there whenever he looked up at the sky when he reached a clearing of some kind. He saw floating islands, a river in the sky but oddly he sensed no magic coming from them. He decided that this place was far from gloomy. He would enjoy staying here, as it was a new place where he could have a new start and live on his own terms.

He set up camp at night when he reached a decent sized clearing with a river nearby. "Well, this is what I wished for isn't it" he talked to himself. "This is my opportunity to start over. I will prove my worth to the people here because I sure as hell am not in Earthland anymore."

With that he curled his fists, shouting his trademark, "I am all fired up now!" which echoed throughout the forest. Oddly enough, he felt no heat radiating from his fist. He looked down at it in his confusion, only to see it totally extinguished. He came to realize the harsh reality of the situation he was in, he could no longer use his magic. He let out a pained cry as the magic he had learnt from his father was no longer with him.

Natsu's pride was his magic. Losing it made him nearly lose his mind. The weird part was the fact that he could feel his magic in his body... he just could not use it. Like some force was stopping it from exiting and being used from his body.

Natsu continued to roam about in the forest, now completely lost, both literally and metaphorically too. He had never imagined that he would lose the ability to use the FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR. Every second without it made him appreciate the crimson flames more and more. Following the river upstream so as to not lose the source of clean water, he kept on thinking about his future in this new world.

He, being Natsu, had initially thought of a simple plan, take this world by storm and prove that he is THE Natsu Dragneel, get appreciated and recognized, not repeat the mistakes he made in Earthland and live happily ever after. But losing the ability to use his magic had changed the game drastically. He was no different from a civilian and civilians can only do so much in a world run by magic and mages.

As the night fell, he neared a cave by the river in hope to make camp, and spend the night safely. He was slowly turning very rational as he now recognized his limits. Natsu now knew that he has to abide by the rules of 'normality' and that he could only push so much before he breaks. He slammed his fist into the wall of the cave in frustration. He hated weakness, he always did, even when Igneel trained him, even when his 'nakama' at Fairy Tail beat him, even now, he HATED being weak and downright nearly useless.

As blood trickled down his fist due to the rather harsh impact, he caught a familiar scent approaching the cave. His eyes widened when he smelt it. He was confused...

Should he feel overjoyed and jump about, should he be angry and lash out or should he, for some reason and thank God for showing him a path in the darkness that he was in, for giving him a reason to go on when he had given up.

Natsu patiently waited, as that scent came nearer and nearer. He was looking up towards the heavens in wait of HIS arrival. The scent was now only metres away from him, still its source invisible to the ex-dragon slayer.

A loud cough made him look downwards. In front of him stood a man, with same salmon coloured hair as Natsu, even though the man's hair was fading towards silver. His face was chiselled with a very prominent jaw and square chin. His eyes charcoal black with fire and life raging through them. His face showed a cocky smirk and with slight stubble on his chin. He had a cross like scar on his nose bridge, a slash like scar on his neck and a big 'X' shaped scar on his exposed chest. His physique was that of a retired sportsman, in shape, but certainly past its prime. He wore a red buttoned down shirt with three buttons unfastened, black pants and boots. On his waist was a red sheath with what looked like an epee, with a thicker than normal grip and guard (A/N Look it up). The final piece of clothing the man wore was a red cloak with three horns on each side of its shoulders (A/N Imagine Porlyusica's cloak but with horns on the shoulders and not neck)

Natsu could not help but cry. He found the source of the scent, the smell of crackling wood and sulphur, the smell he had been searching for since his childhood, it was now in front of his eyes (nose, same thing here).

Natsu rushed forward towards the ageing man, tears streaming down his eyes, whispering just one word before he ran," Igneel..."

CHAPTER END


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR EVEN A BIKE TO GO TO COLLEGE**

 **BURNING**

 **A/N- THIS IS ON THE DAY NATSU LEAVES. IM DECIDING AGAINST FLASHBACKS**

 **CHAPTER-7**

Natsu could not help but cry. He found the source of the scent, the smell of crackling wood and sulphur, the smell he had been searching for since his childhood, it was now in front of his eyes (nose, same thing here). Natsu rushed forward towards the ageing man, tears streaming down his eyes, whispering just one word before he ran," Igneel..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man stares at Natsu as the young man hugs him. He recognizes Natsu, but he knew something was different with him. As Natsu releases Igneel from his hug, he shouts, "Why did you abandon me father?"

This surprised Igneel even more. He knew he was not around after his wife's death, but that could not be called abandoning even by the softest of people. Natsu continued, "Dad I missed you so much. No one believed me when I told them about you, none except Lissana. I felt so lonely until I met the people at Fairy Tail... whom I thought to be my family until yesterday. I thought I would be alone again but I found you, father..."

Igneel was now stumped. He knew his son was a member of Fairy Tail and that he was close friends with a few of its other members, but something did not add up to this story.

"What is your name boy?" he asked just to be sure.

"How can you forget me Igneel, I'm your son Natsu. You taught me magic and to have pride in my abilities. You gave me my name... Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, that is my name, how can you forget it" Natsu almost blasted out. Igneel's questions almost made him think if the life he lived actually happened or was his life just an illusion.

"Boy, I think you are confusing me with someone else. Yes I am Igneel, Igneel Dragion, the former head researcher of the Kingdom of Edolas" was the reply.

"You are not my father... But you smell the same as him... How can this be" Natsu said gazing the ground.

Igneel being the head Researcher knew about Earthland. He knew that a parallel universe existed and thus he came to the inference that Natsu must have been somehow sucked into an anima. "Tell me Natsu, did the weather suddenly turn stormy when you left?"

"Yes" Natsu in deep thought.

'So he was sucked into an anima' Igneel thought. "So boy, tell me your life story."

Natsu thinking that he had no other person to talk to started his story. He went from learning magic from Igneel the Fire Dragon, joining Fairy Tail, his various adventures, falling in love with Erza which earned a flinch from Igneel and finally the events of the day before and leaving.

'So this boy had a bad life, but he still has an unshakeable thirst to prove himself. Maybe he is the one to finally achieve it... but I am not going to risk his life like I did and ruined my relation with my own son...' "So boy what do you plan on doing now. As i can guess, due to the low amount of magical power in our surrounding, your dense magic reservoir has released your magic to the surrounding which means that you are going to be unable to use magic as it will put a lot of strain on your reservoir." Igneel asked.

"I honestly do not know sir. I planned on training and getting stronger but now I am lost. I do not know what to do, where to go." Natsu replied

"Boy I have many regrets in my life but at the moment I can promise you one thing that if you accept my conditions... I can offer you a lot of potential power along with a chance to send you back to Earthland..." offered Edo Igneel.

"But how?" asked Natsu.

"Accept and you will know... Natsu" replied Edo Igneel with a smirk and hope in his eyes.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A RELATIVELY LONG TIME SINCE MY LAST UPDATE BUT HONESTLY I HAD TO PLAN THE STORY FROM LAST CHAPTER AS I ONLY HAD A STORY UNTIL NATSU REACHES EDOLAS. ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS PROBABLY IS GOING TO BE THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTERS.**

 **SOME PEOPLE FOUND MY CHAPTERS SHORT, BUT I WRITE EACH CHAPTER AT ONCE, WITHOUT CARRYING IT TO THE NEXT DAY AS MY MOOD REALLY INFLUENCES MY STORY. SO FINDING A DAY WHEN I HAVE HAD A NEUTRAL DAY IS HARD ENOUGH, MAKING TIME IS HARDER WITH MY SCHEDULE, SO THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE AVERAGING AROUND THIS LENGTH.**

 **AS FOR A CERTAIN GUEST REVIEW, I LIKE RAMBLING, SO DEAL WITH IT FAG. ALSO WHY ARE ALL THE NEGATIVE REVIEWS GUEST REVIEW?**

 **AS FOR NATSU GAINING POWER, I MAY HAVE AN UNIQUE SOLUTION TO IT. I SAY UNIQUE AS I HAVE NOT READ A STORY WITH IT. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. LET US JUST SAY THAT NATSU WILL BE OP AS SHIT.**

 **I ALSO WANT TO KNOW IF SOME PARTS OF THE STORY IS GETTING TO DARK FOR YOUR LIKING. DO I NEED TO CUT BACK ON THE ANGST? DO I NEED TO STOP BASHING? DO YOU NEED MORE STORY? DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE SAPPY? DO NEED TO CLEAN THE STORY UP A LITTLE OR CAN I GO ALL OUT WITH THE GRAY? PLEASE ANSWER AS I FEEL I GET NO CONSTRUCTIVE STREAK FROM YOUR REVIEWS. DO NOT GET ME WRONG, I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY WITHOUT MUCH COMPLAINT AND REALLY DOES MAKE ME FEEL THAT I DO A GOOD JOB, BUT I FIND IT IMPOSSIBLE TO THINK THAT NO ONE HAS GOT ANY PROBLEMS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox.**

 ** _I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM_**

 ** _ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN._**

 ** _ALSO IT IS NOT A NAZA FIC, THOUGH THEY ARE THE MAIN CHARACHTERS FOR NOW. I DO HAVE A PAIRING IM MIND BUT IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALL MUSHY AND PINK, MY STORY GONNA BE PAINTED SHADES OF GREY (NO PUNS INTENDED OR SUGGESTIONS MADE), RATING M FOR LANGUAGE._**

 ** _LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO._**

 ** _THANKS AGAIN,_**

 ** _VATSAL A._**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-8**

"Boy I have many regrets in my life but at the moment I can promise you one thing that if you accept my conditions... I can offer you a lot of potential power along with a chance to send you back to Earthland..." offered Edo Igneel.

"But how?" asked Natsu.

"Accept and you will know... Natsu" replied Edo Igneel with a smirk and hope in his eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu was looking at the man. He couldn't understand why would a complete stranger want to help him? In his bewilderment, Natsu unknowingly voiced his thoughts...

EDO-IGNEEL POV-

I kept looking at the boy infront of me. He reminded me so much of my son. But I regretfully say this; he had the potential and spirit which my Natsu did not have. Apart from this, from his story I know he had the thirst, and I even may sound evil but, he also had the pain which gave him enough reasons to reach out and grab the opportunity for power.

I hear him ask me why would I want to help a complete stranger as him. He was correct... I was a neutral party in his story. I had no apparent reason to help him, nothing that I could apparently gain from giving him power. Also, even though, he did not voice it, but I could see the underlying question in his eyes, the fact that why would I give him power for his 'Enterprise' when I could take it up for myself. The world is too selfish for someone like that to exist.

I knew for a fact that if I tell him the reason why I wanted to help him, given his story, he wouldn't refuse, to help me, if not himself. I did not want to dilute the hate he had...

After few moments of quick deliberation, knowing more the time, the more my credibility would fall. I decide to start from the beginning.

I started narrating, "The kingdom of Edolas was always advancing. It was technologically the most forward and thus the most thriving kingdom in the land. I is a misconception that an empire is only as powerful as its army. Though it is true in most cases, people often forget to look underneath the obvious. It isn't the army that drives the empire because an army only leads to death and destruction. It is almost funny how this leads to a kingdom without people to lead. No, an army is only needed to gain and maintain peace in a way which is beneficial for the empire.

The King had recognized this problem. After two decades of ruling, he saw that even though he had no conflict, the progress of the empire was nil. That is when he setup the 'Invisible Trident'. The program which lead to the formation of three departments which are the hidden weapons of any kingdom; the radical left spike, the forgery, responsible for weapons, armours and all things metallurgy, the right spike, the hospital, responsible for the training and looking after of our manpower and finally, the deadliest, the most vulnerable, dynamic middle spike, the research and development department which would supply to both army and the public of the kingdom, thus forming the trident. These were responsible for the ever increasing glory of the kingdom. Three friends headed these departments, three friends that were the fulcrum which glorified the kingdom. My friend Metallicana, mad man, was responsible for supervising the forgery. My sweet, sweet Grandeeney, always the compassionate soul looked after the hospital as if it was her child and I lead the RnD.

Things were going great, but they were meant to get better, for we had created the Anima system. It was our gateway to limitless power, with untapped potential and our pathway to reach the highest peak of might for our Kingdom. It was magic. Suddenly in a span of mere months magic was incorporated in our lives. It was so effective that it almost felt that our lives without magic wouldn't be possible. But there was a flaw, fate had to come back and bite us back as after a few years we realized that we, no matter how much magic there might be present in the atmosphere, couldn't use even an ounce of it. That is when the complications started.

I and my wife Grandeeney, were oblivious towards the winds of change, living happily. I, under the order of the king was researching ways to be able to make humans use magic. As we understood magic to be a form of life force, any conscious effort could make it change its form if the mental and spiritual power of the user was high enough. The problem was in channelling the magic itself. That is when things started going downhill. Many of our experiments failed again and again. The king started to get frustrated due to our failures.

After months long brainstorming we came to a theoretically feasible solution of using lacrima acting as artificial magic containers that could be tapped into as a source of magic. This experiment was a partial success. Our test subject could successfully channel magic, but only once. When it came to replenishing the magic container, the lacrima, the influx of the magic power and the lack of natural control over the influx rate of the lacrima ended up killing him." I stopped abruptly seeing Natsu's sad expression.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before he said," So that is how you plan on giving me power..." He was not angry or sad, he was more like contemplative. "You realize that if you can connect the lacrima to my natural magic container then it will help me control the influx of the magic in my body. It would also help equalize the pressure difference and help fill up both the lacrima and my natural container. Also with my experience in using magic, most problems of backlash fever due to high amount of magic power could also be avoided..." he ended with a sigh.

I was shocked after listening to this. I had never thought of what a blessing the boy infront of me was. His breakdown gave me information about many abnormalities my test subjects had once faced before I had stopped the program altogether. Maybe, I thought, maybe with his experience and information, I could get this to work and get both my revenge and his...

Before I realized, I blurted out, "He wanted me to gamble my success on the fate of my son..."

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 54 REVIEWS, 54 FAVS AND 72 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 9728 VIEWS. /*I AM SO GIDDY*/**

 **SOME PEOPLE FOUND MY CHAPTERS SHORT, BUT I WRITE EACH CHAPTER AT ONCE, WITHOUT CARRYING IT TO THE NEXT DAY AS MY MOOD REALLY INFLUENCES MY STORY. SO FINDING A DAY WHEN I HAVE HAD A NEUTRAL DAY IS HARD ENOUGH, MAKING TIME IS HARDER WITH MY SCHEDULE, SO THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE AVERAGING AROUND THIS LENGTH.**

 **AS FOR A CERTAIN GUEST REVIEW, I LIKE RAMBLING, SO DEAL WITH IT FAG. ALSO WHY ARE ALL THE NEGATIVE REVIEWS GUEST REVIEW?**

 **AS FOR NATSU GAINING POWER, I MAY HAVE AN UNIQUE SOLUTION TO IT. I SAY UNIQUE AS I HAVE NOT READ A STORY WITH IT. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. LET US JUST SAY THAT NATSU WILL BE OP AS SHIT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb.**

 ** _I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM_**

 ** _ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN._**

 ** _LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO._**

 ** _THANKS AGAIN,_**

 ** _VATSAL A._**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-9**

I was shocked after listening to this. I had never thought of what a blessing the boy infront of me was. His breakdown gave me information about many abnormalities my test subjects had once faced before I had stopped the program altogether. Maybe, I thought, maybe with his experience and information, I could get this to work and get both my revenge and his...

Before I realized, I blurted out, "He wanted me to gamble my success on the fate of my son..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

A tall salmon haired young man walked through grand corridors of the royal palace. He now wore a pair of grey-black camouflage pants with steel tipped boots which were black too. With a black beater covering his torso tucked into his pants. His belt was plain black leather; all in all he was totally in black. The only contrast was provided by was by a white loin cloth that covered his left leg until his thigh which was attached to his belt (A/N THINK ASUMA BUT SIDEWAYS) which held a blood red kanji for 'HI'. On the right side in a white leather sheath was an epee with a glimmering silver blade, thicker than normal handle and guard. Around his neck was his trademark scarf with both its ends tucked into itself. His salmon hair was still untameable and spiky, which was longer going up to his neck with two bangs framing his face and defined jaw line. His face but no longer held his happy toothy smile but more of a serious and challenging smirk.

Soldiers around him bowed saying "Good Morning general" in a stiff military fashion. Natsu was on his way to meet the other generals of the royal army in a meeting regarding the dwindling amount of magic in Edolas. As he met up with Sugarboy he informed them that Erza would be late in joining them in the meeting or might not even join them that day. To this the said general only smirked and said, "Fire-Boy go easy on her will you. We know she is the only one tough enough to handle you but one of these days you might just break her..." with a permanent smirk on his face.

"I stand in representing Erza Kinghtwalker and myself." Natsu simply replied with an emotionless face and voice.

The meeting went on with the king making the decision to increase the power of the anima system as they somehow seemed to have decreased in numbers thus not meeting upto the magic demand of the kingdom. Everyone "AYE-ed" in agreement to the decision. They were about to leave when the King asked for Natsu to stay back.

"Natsu Dragion, as the second in command of the Edolas Royal army after myself (A/N BASICALLY PANTHERLILY'S POSITION IF I AM NOT WRONG), I want to know how do you think this decision will affect MY kingdom" the King asked.

"My King, I am only a lowly tool to express your power. My opinion doesn't matter as long as your decision is carried out. But if you do ask Sir, then I will only say that more magic will give more power to the rebel magical guilds to go against us. If I had my way then I would outlaw the total use of magic for everyone but the royal family and the army which would not only sustain our magic supply for decades during peace and at least a few years even if there is war." Natsu replied in a cool demeanor.

"Now, now my dear Natsu, you cannot talk like that. I cannot be selfish with my empire. You of all people should know the potential of the magic power you hold inside you after all you are the first successful experiment conducted by your late father Igneel. Your mother would be proud of you if she would have been able to see you know." The King laughed and replied.

"If that is all Sir, I request for your dismissal"

"Dismissed general" the king said crisply.

Natsu now head back towards his room, contemplating his life presently and how it changed due to the decision he took three months ago...

 **FLASHBACK-3 MONTHS AGO**

" _He wanted me to gamble my success on the fate of my son..."_

 _This was all I heard Igneel say before he started crying._

" _My Grandeeney was pregnant with our son at that time when we hit an all time low in our experimentation. We were stumped over the fact that not even the strongest of people were able to handle the magic influx causing their death. The king surprisingly had a Eureka moment. He proposed that maybe the bodies of the men we experimented on were too developed so using a new born child would give an opportunity to develop the body of the baby along with the lacrima. It would also mean that we would not lose an able bodied man due to our experimentation. 6 Months of experimentation and we still had no success. The King was furious. His dream of having a mage army under his whim was going for failure. One day he called a meeting to inform us that he was cutting of the RnD department after the Dorma Anim project was complete and that he would no longer require our assistance due to our constant failure. I was devastated and thus I started giving more and more time towards our secret mage army project. I never realized that this was my biggest mistake. Had I not worked, I wouldn't have come that close to completing the project, the king would have never become that frustrated being so close and yet being unsuccessful. A week before our son, we decided his name was going to be Natsu, was due, he came to me and informed me that he wanted success. He asked me if I could promise success to him. I was convinced that given more time I could, so I promised him. That his when he announced, that the last experiment I could perform was in a fortnight, and if I failed to convince him, the last experimental body would be Natsu..." Igneel broke down._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Natsu POV-**

I had barely reached my room when I felt a pair of arms encircling my neck. A pair of soft supple lips brushed against my cheeks and my jaw when a palm reached into my hair, massaging my scalp gently. I stood there; my arms remained by my side, my eyes unfocused.

"How was the meeting Natsu?" she asked in her deep husky voice which had a hint of soreness due to screaming.

I finally reacted, by reaching and grabbing her butt, lifting her and throwing her down onto the bed behind her. I removed my sword, loin cloth and scarf before climbing onto the bed beside her near naked form. I saw the black bikini bottoms and bra she usually wore during her patrol, only she wore nothing but that. She fell on the bed, her scarlet hair cascading her lithe form beneath her, forming a contrast against the black satin sheets of the bed. She had a knowing smirk on her face as she waited for me to remove my top and bottoms and lie beside her.

"The king wants more magic, decision went for it. Informed the others that you will be taking the day off..." I finally replied.

She smirked again and suddenly rammed her lips to mine. All the desire she had and all the womanliness she couldn't show publicly now leaked out with that kiss. I finally gave into her desires and went with the flow. This, was to help release some steam and stress I had accumulated inside me. As I started groping her round meaty breasts, she started grinding against me and my semi erect member. When she was finally fully undressed, her hair messy and knotted, we went straight into it, no foreplay, no nothing, just with raw sexual energy...

Needless to say that the next few hours until my hunter duty, MY room was filled with lustful moans, high pitched screaming and erratic breathing. I threw the covers over her and finally left for my duty leaving behind the sleeping form of a red head with a satisfied smile on her face; semen dripping from her vagina and lots of bite marks on her neck and shoulders... the sleeping form of the FAIRY HUNTER- Erza Knightwalker...

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 57 REVIEWS, 56 FAVS AND 77 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 11194 VIEWS. BUT GUYS HONESTLY... ONLY THREE, I DONT KNOW I AM DISSAPOINTED IN MYSELF, MY STORY OR MY READERS. BTW LONGEST CHAPTER YET.**

 **A TIME SKIP, WITH ME TRYING OUT SOMETHING NEW... NO FLAMING PLEASE.**

 **SOME PEOPLE FOUND MY CHAPTERS SHORT, BUT I WRITE EACH CHAPTER AT ONCE, WITHOUT CARRYING IT TO THE NEXT DAY AS MY MOOD REALLY INFLUENCES MY STORY. SO FINDING A DAY WHEN I HAVE HAD A NEUTRAL DAY IS HARD ENOUGH, MAKING TIME IS HARDER WITH MY SCHEDULE, SO THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE AVERAGING AROUND THIS LENGTH.**

 **AS FOR A CERTAIN GUEST REVIEW, I LIKE RAMBLING, SO DEAL WITH IT FAG. ALSO WHY ARE ALL THE NEGATIVE REVIEWS GUEST REVIEW?**

 **AS FOR NATSU GAINING POWER, I MAY HAVE AN UNIQUE SOLUTION TO IT. I SAY UNIQUE AS I HAVE NOT READ A STORY WITH IT. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. LET US JUST SAY THAT NATSU WILL BE OP AS SHIT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-10**

Needless to say that the next few hours until my hunter duty, MY room was filled with lustful moans, high pitched screaming and erratic breathing. I threw the covers over her and finally left for my duty leaving behind the sleeping form of a red head with a satisfied smile on her face; semen dripping from her vagina and lots of bite marks on her neck and shoulders... the sleeping form of the FAIRY HUNTER- Erza Knightwalker...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I stepped out of my room, I could only think of how the last three months had changed my life. Three months ago I was living as a mage in one of the top guilds of Fiore and now I am a hunter hunting its Edolas counterpart. If you would know the original reason for me to reach Edolas, then it would sound just be 'FATE' for that to happen but in all honesty I would be lying if I said I did not hate the Earthland Fairy Tail...

Given the opportunity, I would love to get back at them for everything they have done to me... but that does not mean that I would hurt their innocent alternates just for gratification and revenge... Sometimes I think, or honestly at least twice a day, I think on how I got into this situation where I am impersonating someone to complete someone else's revenge in a totally different land... Was not my quest to go somewhere where I would be appreciated to be myself? Irony is laughing its guts off...

Walking through the dark corridors of my temporary home I, again, think back to that conversation three months ago that gave me purpose and a quest which I have been trying to complete for the past three months. Damn Igneel and his salesman like quality.

 **FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS AGO**

" _My Grandeeney was pregnant with our son at that time when we hit an all time low in our experimentation. We were stumped over the fact that not even the strongest of people were able to handle the magic influx causing their death. The king surprisingly had a Eureka moment. He proposed that maybe the bodies of the men we experimented on were too developed so using a new born child would give an opportunity to develop the body of the baby along with the lacrima. It would also mean that we would not lose an able bodied man due to our experimentation. 6 Months of experimentation and we still had no success. The King was furious. His dream of having a mage army under his whim was going for failure. One day he called a meeting to inform us that he was cutting of the RnD department after the Dorma Anim project was complete and that he would no longer require our assistance due to our constant failure. I was devastated and thus I started giving more and more time towards our secret mage army project. I never realized that this was my biggest mistake. Had I not worked, I wouldn't have come that close to completing the project, the king would have never become that frustrated being so close and yet being unsuccessful. A week before our son, we decided his name was going to be Natsu, was due, he came to me and informed me that he wanted success. He asked me if I could promise success to him. I was convinced that given more time I could, so I promised him. That his when he announced, that the last experiment I could perform was in a fortnight, and if I failed to convince him, the last experimental body would be Natsu..." Igneel broke down._

 _I was still trying to process this information when he now like a great leader started his monologue..._

 _"I failed my last experiment... and the king was furious. He called for an audience with me but I did not meet up with him. My Grandeeney was in labour, I had to be by her side, but the King thought I was biding my time to avoid the inevitable. Merely hours after his birth, the King sent soldiers to capture my Natsu..." he said with a flash of anger_

 _"We fought like devils that day. The king was proud too, and that was his mistake. He sent a platoon of only thirty soldiers to fight us on our turf, using our creations, the Idiot" Igneel chuckled._

 _"We knew that it would only be a matter of time before the soldiers over power us, but we did not care. Our priority was to but enough time to keep Natsu and Grandeeney safe. I still remember Metallicana saying to me that if we survive then I owe him a night with Grandeeney as thanks as we both chuckled at the ill placed joke. That was the last words he ever said to me as ten minutes later he was only a sliced up corpse lying on the cold floor. As I was being pushed back, I fled to the labour room to see my son and wife for possibly the last time. As I cried and apologised for not being able to help and protect them, Grandeeney simply asked me if I wanted to hold Natsu. When I did so, she simply and with a straight face pointed me towards the window and told me to flee with Natsu and keep him safe... It was possibly her last request, so, I begrudgingly, did as she had said and kept fleeing until I reached the outer regions. I was weak, hungry, with a new born baby in my arms in harsh weather and soldiers chasing me, the odds were stacked against me. They, Fairy Tail, the outlaws accepted me with open arms in the time of need. I knew if I stayed then only problems would follow for them, so trusting Natsu to Gildartz, the then head, I left for the jungle hoping to lure the soldiers away and hopefully save Natsu. It has been so many years now but I am still here, only watching Natsu from far away, only keeping an eye on him, more for myself than him. Natsu Dragneel, I am a proud man, proud of my achievements and the way I have lived my life. But I am ready to beg you to help me get my revenge for my dead wife and a son who doesn't know I exist... That is the price of the power I can provide you, you are free to do whatever you want after you have paid me by taking that revenge for me." Igneel finished giving an eloquent pause letting it sink in._

 _After few minutes of deliberation, I replied, "Is there anything else I need to know about this 'revenge' of yours?"_

 _Igneel sighed, and said "I should have thought you would want details. I will implant a pure energy lacrima inside you and if what you said is true, then hopefully connect your magical container to it, giving you both a raise in magic energy and also because pure energy can easily change form then give you ease in learning any type of magic faster."_

" _So? What am I supposed to with power if I'm stuck in this godforsaken land away from where me having power would actually make a difference." I shouted._

 _Now with a devious smirk on his face, "What if I say there is possible for me to send you back?" He continued but this time he had a sad look on his face, "When I was on the run, I tried to be in contact with Grandeeney, but she suddenly stopped replying to my letters after a few months. I fearing the worst infiltrated the capital to find her, only to hear from her best friend, Aera, who worked with her in the hospital that she made a deal with the King asking him to spare mine and Natsu's life in exchange to acting as scout, a scout and an experimental body for the reverse function of anima, sending her to Earthland to know more about magic. I can send you back to Earthland with a lot more power at your disposal" He said this with a lot of resolve leaving no doubt that he was sure that he could._

 **FLASHBACK END**

After I had thought about it for a few moments I accepted his offer. At that moment of time I thought I had nothing to lose but now after three months of time I am cursing Igneel for putting me up to this quest, because as much as I hate to admit it, I am going soft... After holding my hatred for so long, she has started to take it away little by little. Even now I resent 'THEM', I have gone from the stage of wanting to mutilate them to wanting to simply avoiding them until the end of time.

Now my job as a hunter is a job only. I do not relish in the feeling of hunting people and causing their death. I know neither does she; she no longer has a choice. She had been mislead at a very tender age and now we both knew she was beyond redemption. We both had somehow started coming closer and closer until now where we both are unsure if any feelings we hold for each other are only physical or whether they have any emotional backing behind them, we were both confused...

Again I think back to the day because of which we met...

 **FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS AGO**

" _I accept your terms... when do we start..." I said with both doubt and determination._

 _I continued, "... So how do we do this? When will you start the procedure, how long will it take for me to be back at peak form so I can complete your quest and return home?" I asked giddily._

" _That is good boy but it will take me at least a month to complete making the lacrima and another month of testing it before I can make sure that it is good enough to be implanted... which means another 2 months if it fails. Till then you can start with an undercover job of gaining their trust and getting in a position of trust with the king where you are close enough to strike when he isn't looking." He replied_

" _That is reasonable, but how can I do so. A disguise would be too suspicious... The best way to do it is to look like an insider but knowing how I look, it would be impossible for me to do so... or will it?" I said, my brains somehow strategising for the first time outside of battle._

" _What are you thinking boy?" Igneel asked confused._

 _I finally replied smugly, "Hello father, I am Natsu Dragion, it is nice to finally meet you..."_

 _Igneel finally catching drift of my plan smirked deviously with me in acceptance, probably thinking about how his overdue vengeance plan would play out..._

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 65 REVIEWS, 62 FAVS AND 83 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 12369 VIEWS. A TIME SKIP, WITH ME TRYING OUT SOMETHING NEW... NO FLAMING PLEASE.**

 **SOME PEOPLE FOUND MY CHAPTERS SHORT, BUT I WRITE EACH CHAPTER AT ONCE, WITHOUT CARRYING IT TO THE NEXT DAY AS MY MOOD REALLY INFLUENCES MY STORY. BUT I AMM TRYING TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTER BUT I AM TOO LAZY TO TYPE. LAST CHAPTER WAS 1800 WORDS WHILE THIS ONE IS 2100 WORDS SO YAH THEY ARE GETTING MUCH LONGER AS OPPOSED TO 1200-1400 WORD CHAPTERS.**

 **AS FOR A CERTAIN GUEST REVIEW, I LIKE RAMBLING, SO DEAL WITH IT FAG. ALSO WHY ARE ALL THE NEGATIVE REVIEWS GUEST REVIEW?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-11**

" _That is reasonable, but how can I do so. A disguise would be too suspicious... The best way to do it is to look like an insider but knowing how I look, it would be impossible for me to do so... or will it?" I said, my brains somehow strategising for the first time outside of battle._

" _What are you thinking boy?" Igneel asked confused._

 _I finally replied smugly, "Hello father, I am Natsu Dragion, it is nice to finally meet you..."_

 _Igneel finally catching drift of my plan smirked deviously with me in acceptance, probably thinking about how his overdue vengeance plan would play out..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NATSU POV**

I exited the castle and got into the car that was waiting for me. This vehicle was run by magical power and was really helpful in getting me from one place to another. Another day of chasing the Edo- Fairy Tail, I sighed. I sat in the car as it instantly rushed off towards the same forest where I had landed when I had first reached Edolas. I apparently was where the hide-out was currently situated. We knew of the notorious reputation of these fairies, being able to teleport and completely vanish for months at a time until our tracking team was able to get a clue about their whereabouts. Rebel hunting being the main job of both Knightwalker and I, we usually had a lot of free time, as all the other major rebels had been effectively found and neutralized.

I groan, as now I am talking like an army chief... Wait, I am one. One would think how a total stranger could become the army chief in a span of 3 months, from being anonymous and hunted to becoming the second in command of the army after the king himself. It was all a plan, Igneel's plan to get the revenge he wanted, and mine to get both the power and experience I required. In a nutshell, it was get close enough, gain trust and back stab for victory, yup that cliché shit. I honestly did not want to wait for more than 2 months before getting the power I was promised, but it already has been three. That worthless man, Igneel could not even make a lacrima correctly...

 _ **FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO**_

 _I met Igneel secretly at our rally point. I was getting increasingly impatient acting like an asshole and tyrant. I was getting more and more confused with my situation with Knightwalker... I wanted out and fast._

" _So is the lacrima ready?" I asked_

" _Well... yes, in a way. The lacrima is ready but the chance of it working is only a measly 70%." He replied._

" _That is good enough for me." I say impatiently "Now prepare the procedure already. I can take shit... If it doesn't work then we will do it again 2 months later."_

" _You do not get it do you Boy... even with a 99% effective lacrima, we have had a success rate of only 30% and still the survival rate is 0%. This is no joke... "He sighed out frustrated. "This process is much too taxing on the body if it fails again and again. I do not want to take any unnecessary risk."_

" _Igneel, this isn't a joke... I am supposed to display my so called magical power to the king in 2 weeks and now I am without any magical power... Damn, my fucking life is on the fucking line here" I growl out. "How the hell am I supposed to fight against the other generals without magic? Even if I choose Knightwalker to fight, she won't ever go easy on me... What are you playing at asshole?"_

" _Calm down Boy... I said I will give you magic, so I will give it to you. Believe in me. Till then here have a candy Boy." He replied almost smugly._

 _He gave me a little red spherical 'candy' (_ _ **A/N THINK OF THE PILL MYSTOGUN GAVE THE FAIRIES IN EDOLAS**_ _). It looked like a pill to me to be honest, but I took it never the less as I had nothing better to do at the moment. It was sweet, no other flavour but sweet. But suddenly I felt something which I haven't in months... my Magic. I almost dared myself to try and ignite my palm on fire like I always did... It caught fire. I could almost feel Igneel, my Igneel, whispering in my ear on how to perform the KARYU NO TEKKEN. I walked to a nearby boulder and punched it shouting the same and it got smashed to pieces. I in disbelief turned around to see his smug face and expressed my surprise in just one word- "HOW?"_

 _ **IGNEEL POV**_

 _I felt proud of my own awesomeness... which one might even see as arrogance, but within 2 short months, I did make accessing magic possible for the boy infront of me. I saw his fist ignite into red and yellow flames, I saw his fist connect the boulder, I saw the boulder shatter, I heard his question- "HOW?" I with a smug face started explaining my genius to him._

" _A week after we made our deal, I was sitting in the cave where we had met after making preparations for making the lacrima. As you may remember, I had bought a heating lacrima on the way back from the capital after I had introduced you to the king. I was sitting in the cave as i watched the fire lacrima. That is when it struck me that to access magic through lacrima, I do not need to be in contact with it. Magic is the manifestation of our spiritual energy, so we can access it remotely. In the fire lacrima, a very dense fire magic was stored in the lacrima which breaks after the magic runs out. The main pronlem was the breaking of the lacrima, as well as the magic it contained. Giving it a particular type of magic would prevent storing of much energy as unlike pure magic, natured magic is unstable. Therefore storing pure magic is much easier and it can be stored in higher quantities. So I made these little babies..." I said cradling the red pills. "These are made of sugar and pure magic energy is stored into it until saturation. I know you can access the magic the magic and with your experience in changing the nature of magic, which you did everyday with the Earthland ethernano... and the fact that even if the crystal breaks in your gut, the sugar will get digested without problems." I said as I tossed him a bottle full of the similar pills._

 _He examined them carefully and suddenly asked, "Why are they red?"_

" _That is the only food colouring I found." I said, sweat-dropping._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **NATSU POV**

I continued travelling in the car enjoying the scenery... thanks to the motion sickness patches that had been developed. Sometimes I marvelled at the ingenuity of the people in Edolas and at the fact that they could really live their lives without magic if they required to.

As we reached the forest, I ordered my underlings to stand down saying that i do not want them to come in my way when I fought the rebels. They were only happy, not having to do any dirty work or any work at all. The truth was that I did not want them to find out Igneel's cave or Fairy Tail as both were important for the success of our plans. As always, I planned to go into the guild hall and relay all the new information I had regarding the King. But this time was different. Instead of me meeting Lucy Ashley as the intermediate, I would have to go to the guild for the first time, this being an unannounced visit. In all honestly, Edo-Lucy was the only one except Natsu Dragion I had ever met from the guild and I somehow was looking forward to seeing how different everyone was from their Earthland alter-egos.

I trudged on towards the guild's position with the help of my superior olfactory powers, trailing Lucy Ashley's scent. I hoped that they had not already teleported on seeing the royal army. Another fifteen minutes into the trek and I reached the clearing which held the Edo- Fairy Tail guild hall. I approached the door and slowly pushed it open. Kicking it open would only bring up a lot of useless nostalgia and even stronger bad memories regarding the original guild. As I entered, I went to Edo-Cana who was sipping tea and asked for Ashley ( **A/N THATS WHAT I WILL CALL EDO-LUCY** ). Most of them knew that I was a double agent working against the King but still failed to look past my crimes against the other rebel guilds. They did not understand the concept of 'playing the part' so that I could gain Faust's trust, and I did not care either. I was here to do a job, and get out here after receiving my payment, almost like a hitman for hire. None of them were the originals and I held no personal connection with any of them.

Ashley approached me and I gave her all the reports regarding the power increase of the Anima system and the fact that our rebellion would need to be started ASAP. After spending a good half hour with the future plans, I decided to leave. I took a final look around marvelling at the Edolas ingenuity when a streak of white caught my eye. I recognized her instantly and said out loud, "Lisanna."

She whipped around to look at me. Her blue eyes glossed with unshed tears, her slim lips trembling. She motioned at the back door of the guild and I understood what she meant. I left the guildhall and made my way inconspicuously towards the back yard... clearing of the guild hall. We were only twenty feet away from each other when we broke into a run. Seeing Lisanna after so long clenched my heart and brought tears into my eyes. Five feet remaining, I broke the run and came to a stop with my arms open to stop her strive. A second later she slammed into me with so much force that I fell onto my back. My arms encircled her shapely slim waist, her arms around my shoulders, hugging each other. Her eyes dripped tears which fell on my nearly bare shoulders while my cheek rested on top of her head, nearly crushing each other due to emotion. She after a few minutes rose up and looked into my eyes, while I looked into hers. Without thinking, out of sheer need of reassurance, we leaned towards each other and caught each other in a sloppy and frantic kiss. It wasn't romantic; it was wet, sloppy with lots of licking each other's lips. Suddenly I squeezed her bubble butt and she moaned in response; Taking advantage of that I shoved my tongue into her mouth and started lapping up her saliva from her mouth, while she, after a few seconds, did the same. I caught her tongue with my teeth and nipped it, and started licking her tongue's tip with my own. Releasing her mouth after thirty more seconds we nuzzled each other's noses while breathing heavily.

"I missed you Natsu, I missed you so much" she said, almost crying, her voice breaking.

"I missed you too Lis..." my face having a splitting grin. "I thought that I had lost you permanently..." I said now looking away from her.

She cupped my cheek and forced me to look into her eyes and asked, "Does that mean that you moved on...?" in her trademark sweet and gentle tone.

"...Yes I did." I said softly yet in a resolute tone.

"Good" she said grinning, with a hint of pride, "That is what I would have wanted... because I did too" and proceeded to smash her lips into mine, our eyes closing, kissing each other due to sheer need to touch and to say 'Yes she/he is actually here'.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT, COLLEGE AND EXAMS AND STUFF KEPT ME... PLUS I HAD A MINOR WRITER BLOCK ON THE WAY...**

 **THANKS FOR THE 69 REVIEWS, 71 FAVS AND 94 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 14846 VIEWS. A TIME SKIP, WITH ME TRYING OUT SOMETHING NEW... NO FLAMING PLEASE.**

 **SOME PEOPLE FOUND MY CHAPTERS SHORT, BUT I WRITE EACH CHAPTER AT ONCE, WITHOUT CARRYING IT TO THE NEXT DAY AS MY MOOD REALLY INFLUENCES MY STORY. BUT I AMM TRYING TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTER BUT I AM TOO LAZY TO TYPE. LAST CHAPTER WAS 1800 WORDS WHILE THIS ONE IS 2100 WORDS SO YAH THEY ARE GETTING MUCH LONGER AS OPPOSED TO 1200-1400 WORD CHAPTERS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-12**

"I missed you Natsu, I missed you so much" she said, almost crying, her voice breaking.

"I missed you too Lis..." my face having a splitting grin. "I thought that I had lost you permanently..." I said now looking away from her.

She cupped my cheek and forced me to look into her eyes and asked, "Does that mean that you moved on...?" in her trademark sweet and gentle tone.

"...Yes I did." I said softly yet in a resolute tone.

"Good" she said grinning, with a hint of pride, "That is what I would have wanted... because I did too" and proceeded to smash her lips into mine, our eyes closing, kissing each other due to sheer need to touch and to say 'Yes she/he is actually here'.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NATSU POV**

I did not realize it when I and Lisanna started talking of all things of the past. She asked me what went out in the guild after her 'death'; I told her of all the adventures I went on, living my life as she would have liked it. In reality, most people never realized she was my best friend in the guild. We were paired because we raised Happy as 'parents' during the days when we were young and naive. We had even cleared it out between ourselves and Mira... she had to be told rather firmly. We laughed when we remembered her sobbing when she heard the news. It is true that we never saw each other in a sibling kind of a away, but we were always close. We blushed red in embarrassment on remembering the kiss we shared a few minutes ago. We both agreed that there the kiss held many emotions- longing, relief, happiness, but not romance, not even a trace of it. It was fuelled more due to our physical longing for each other. We reminisced about the past. She told me about her adventures in Edolas, her new found peace of mind.

"Lisanna I can go back to Earthland..." I said, "When the time comes... would you accompany me back home?" I said croaking out the word home.

"Typical Natsu, we will cross the bridge when come to it... don't you agree" she said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Come and live in the castle with me. That way I can ensure your protection and ensure that someone can act as messenger when required" I proposed to her.

"Let me think about it. Maybe I will agree when you come next time" she replied.

After that I realized about the time and hurried to leave. I asked her to inform the Edo-fairies about her situation to which she agreed. I also told her to inform Ashley that the guild would not be required to teleport for atleast another week, and that they should teleport as soon as possible if they get any information about soldiers being spotted near the forest. With a quick hug, and I ruffling Lisanna's pixie cut haired affectionately I left.

When I exited the forest I saw most of my army relaxing, only the higher ups looking a little tense. I was relieved that none of them made any efforts to form a search party after me. When they saw me, they all stiffened. Seeing this I cursed myself and the need to act like a bastard all the time. My men work because they are scared of me and my power and not because they respect me or anything. I sighed out loudly and commanded them to retreat. "Where were you commander?" asked one of the soldiers.

"And since when am I answerable to you private?" I replied back haughtily, hoping to hide my nervousness and the reality along with it. I received only hushed silence. "That is better..." I said.

After that we returned to the castle. I was relieved that I no longer had to cause any more deaths just to establish my trustworthiness towards Faust. After commanding dismissal I hurried back to my room to cool off before I went to submit the report.

When I entered my room, I surprisingly found it smelling fresh and not having the musky smell of sex like I usually did. 'I guess Knightwalker called in the maids' I thought. Stripping myself of my top and pants, I went to the mirror. I, only in my boxers, inspected myself in it. I saw that I had grown muscular with slightly broader shoulders and even taller. "Guess not having magic does physically strain a person" I thought out loud. I went to the washroom and freshened up. After taking a arm shower and dressed in my training clothes of the black tank top and pants, I picked up my epee and headed towards the training grounds.

'Another day of learning how to use a sword...yay' I thought sarcastically. This was one of the few times I missed Erza. I almost chuckled remembering the reading lessons she gave me when we were younger. She was such a go getter, always motivated to get the best results possible... maybe that is why she failed to appreciate me. 'I guess Jellal and his position of wizard saint was better than me and an A-rank license for her' I thought out bitterly. Knocking myself out off my broody moment, I sighed and picked up my epee and started going through the standard fencing stances and motions.

I was practicing my swordsmanship when another Sugarboy entered the training grounds. I stopped my thrusts as he approached me holding the smirk on his face.

"I heard Miss Knightwalker went to the hospital again today. Are you sure there isn't something you two want to tell me? Or are you overworking her poor self these days. Since the day you two had fought, she has taken more days off from duty than what she had taken in her whole term before that. Should we be celebrating, should I inform the King of something?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. In any sense, Sugarboy and all his weirdness, with his pink armor and cheeky personality, Sugarboy was a good friend with whom I could be myself. Do not get me wrong, he was as loyal to the King as loyal as I was to Fairy Tail before the betrayal, nor did he know of my actual plans but he was one of the only two people in the castle with whom I could really let go. Knightwalker was my outlet of stress and emotional baggage while he was my source of help when I needed any.

"Shaddap Sugayboy" I said in my usual boisterous tone. I grinned and he instantly went for his sword, Rosa Espada, to block my fast upward draw/slash to prevent it from slicing his face open. I positioned my epee in front of my face, my hands at the dead center of my chest, I looking ahead directly at him, indicating a spar. Sugarboy was one of the best swordsmen in the army and sparring with him really helped me hone my sword skills. Though we never kept any rules, there was a standard unsaid one- do not soften and deform my sword or I will turn your balls to mush with your own sword. He charged at me with his sword in his left hand. I stood in a sideway stance with my right foot facing forward ready to parry his sword with my own.

"I do hope you are incorrect regarding Knightwalker. I am not ready for it to happen. If it does happen we would go forward with the abortion like we had decided" I replied to his earlier question as I parried his forward thrust towards the left and met him with my own thrust, moving my left arm backwards to help maintain balance.

"So you two had thought of this possibility... what if she does not want to do it? Motherly instinct is a very strong force after all..." Sugarbay said moving toward his left to avoid my attack. With applying his weight on the heel of his left foot, he spun around carrying the moment in a slash at my chest

"I honestly do not know what I would do then. One thing I know is I cannot hurt her even if I wanted to. Also I growing up without my parents, always wanted a family." I said as I ducked under his slash and performing a leg sweep to disrupt his balance successfully. With my free hand I punched his exposed gut sending him two steps back wards as I countered by saying, "But I trust her not to violate the agreement. Also I find her conceiving highly unlikely as she had the doctor give her the pill." I said as I mentally marvelled at the technological advancement of Edolas.

"Well with that out of the way let us get serious..." he shouted as he charged again knowing my style revolves around dodging and countering so as to not damage my sword with blocking. His attacks got more and more aggressive forcing me to go on the offensive as that was a great weakness of fighting a normal sword with an epee. An epee, is not a slashing weapon, it is a piercing weapon. It is very flexible and strong to be able to absorb the force of the thrusts and sleek to be able to pierce in between bones for the kill. As only its tip portion is sharpened, slashes are only deep enough to draw blood, but it can be easily laced with poisons and help channel magic due to its very dense needle like tip.

After the spar we both came out a little ruffled up but relatively unharmed. Only Sugarboy sported a major injury on his right forearm when he was unable to avoid an upward thrust I made towards his shoulder, although we both had more than a few open slices on our arms, torso and back. We bowed down to each other as my friend left for the infirmary.

I called a cadet training there and told him to ask the king for an audience on my behalf scheduled tomorrow regarding the recent search for the rebels and my upcoming magic training. After that I left for the room. Seeing my injured state, a nurse followed me.

"Sir your wounds need to be tended, please move to the infirmary" she said.

I looked around, and saw my personal maid standing nearby looking at me. She did her job well, always hidden, but always present when required. "Has Knightwalker returned from the hospital?" I asked her

"Yes Sir, she has and she had instructed me to tell you that she is waiting in the room as usual" the maid replied bowing to me.

"Very well, your assistance will not be required..." I said to the nurse, who looked a little apathetic but left on being reassured by the maid. "...Send the supplies to my room and prepare my personal bath." I instructed her and walked away, the maid followed me two steps behind me, her head bowed politely.

I had barely taken a step into my room when I was smacked on my head by a bery powerful fist. "You overdid it... again" said the owner of the fist.

I, smiling sheepishly at her, said, "I did it out of habit", allowing her to take my hand and lead me to my personal bath which held an onsen with all cleaning and medical supplies. She carefully stripped my clothes off me and threw the ruined ones away from the hamper to be discarded away. As I stepped into the onsen to allow the hot water to soothe my muscles and wash away the dirt and blood, she too, in her birthday suit, entered the onsen with me. As she started rubbing my arms with her cupped hands which held some of the hot water to clean away all the dried and congealed mess off me, she looked up at me with glossy eyes and a sad, concerned face... "Why are you trying so hard..."

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SUPER FAST UPDATE COZ I HAD STUFF WRITTEN... HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE THE LENGTH OF THE RECENT CHAPTERS... FIRST ACTION SCENE, KIND OF.**

 **BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS I NEED SOME KIND OF RESPONSE FROM YOU... IT IS ALMOST DEMOTIVATING SEEING ONLY 2 REVIEWS, IT MAKES ME FEEL IF YOU GUYS ARE EVEN LIKING WHAT I WRITE. YES, THERE ARE NEW FAVS AND FOLLOWS BUT STILL TO ME A REVIEW OUTWEIGHS THEM. A SIMPLE 'GOOD JOB' OR EVEN AN "I EXPECTED MORE" WOULD SUFFICE... BUT HEY! THE SHOW MUST GO ON.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 71 REVIEWS, 75 FAVS AND 98 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 16126 VIEWS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO Voltaire The Second, the hundredth follower!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-13**

I, smiling sheepishly at her, said, "I did it out of habit", allowing her to take my hand and lead me to my personal bath which held an onsen with all cleaning and medical supplies. She carefully stripped my clothes off me and threw the ruined ones away from the hamper to be discarded away. As I stepped into the onsen to allow the hot water to soothe my muscles and wash away the dirt and blood, she too, in her birthday suit, entered the onsen with me. As she started rubbing my arms with her cupped hands which held some of the hot water to clean away all the dried and congealed mess off me, she looked up at me with glossy eyes and a sad, concerned face... "Why are you trying so hard..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NATSU POV**

That question shocked me. That one question broke all my resolve that I had made towards the completion of the job. Looking into her eyes, this woman could melt rock into mush with the sheer amount of emotions she portrayed through them. Maybe I am wrong, what I am feeling is not authentic, she is not the one who makes them rise in me... who am I kidding? She is the one who makes me feel this way by simply looking at me. A few weeks ago, after we had started sharing our burdens with each other, sometimes I would look at her and think "Am I still hung up on Erza? Am I comfortable with her just because they look the same? Am I making a mistake?" But now three months and a day after I had reached Edolas, it is the first time I feel wanted because of just being myself. Not because of my potential, my abilities or any other things, she has accepted me for myself and now I am sure that even if I had been as powerless as I had been without magic, she would have Surely accepted me.

 **KNIGHTWALKER POV**

I entered the onsen where Natsu lay to soothe himself after the spar. I, naked as the day I was born in, sat by him, he is leaning on the edge of the onsen. I started rubbing the area around his wounds with hot water, avoiding rubbing too hard so as to not inflict him pain. I think back to the day when he first arrived at the castle with Igneel. He was always a handsome guy, even back then. His glorious tanned skin, his salmon coloured hair which gave him an approachable sexiness, his washboard abs and his onyx coloured mysterious eyes had gotten me positively curios and mildly attracted to him. I remember standing by the King's throne when he was being scrutinized by the King.

 _ **FLASHBACK 2.5 MONTHS AGO**_

" _So you mean to say that this is your son Natsu Dragion? He survived your experiment and that his ability to use magic will finally be acquired in 2 months time." The King asked._

" _Yes my lord, after all these years your vision is finally about to come to fulfilment. I could not tell you about this situation my lord as I knew you would not tolerate failure and my love for my family was too much to risk sacrifice... So I had to come up with this plan. My biggest regret is that I lost my best friend and wife on the way, but my only consolation is the fact that the purpose for which the sacrificed themselves has come to conclusion. I am here to complete my duty and give you your vision, your next second in command in the form of my son Natsu." Igneel said bowing low to the king along with Natsu who stood a step behind him._

 _I looked at the King who looked convinced with the speech Igneel gave. It finally hit me that this man, Natsu would be staying in the castle from the day onwards. I restrained my excitement at the prospect of getting to 'know' him better and I smirked internally. As the King was contemplating on his decision, I looked up to Natsu surely looking my way; I even dare say checking me out. I suddenly grew conscious of myself. I knew I was a well endowed woman that can make others jealous of by curves and toned limbs. I knew my halter type armour breastplate, dark bikini bottoms and scarf did little to conserve skin. I knew I was sexy as people would say and many a times I had caught my soldiers gawking at me too, but this was the first time I felt conscious of my own body. I could almost feel a blush rise up to my cheeks as Natsu continued to look at me with great interest when the King's voice snapped me out off my reverie._

" _Very well, I will accept him, but he will live and train with my soldiers under Knightwalker for the month until he fights her for the promotion." He announced. "Knightwalker take him and show him the ropes. He will have a hand to hand combat with you tomorrow for position of lieutenant under you for the time being. Dismissed." He said, addressing me directly. For the first time in my life I blessed my luck. Oh I knew I would have fun with the man in front of me and there was no one who could stop me from doing it. I tapped my spear into the ground to gain his attention and motioned him to follow me after he had said his goodbyes._

 _Two minutes later I left the room with him following me two steps behind me. I observed him for sometime while we walked. He looked very confident with the way he walked which told me that he was sure of his abilities and also that his nervousness was due to being in unknown territory, the signs of a good warrior. Despite his nervousness, he did not look jumpy and even kind of lax showing his carefree attitude towards enemies, as if he knew that he would be able to successfully take on anything I throw at him._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Now two and a half months after our fight, which ended up in a draw, us getting admitted to the hospital for a week, together, talking and sharing during those times I knew I had fallen for this man. I had let my inner woman take over me in a moment of weakness, which also turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I am surprised at the fact that the flashback took so little time, as I still am cleaning his forearm. His injuries hurt me, and now I succumb to another moment of weakness and suddenly blurt out, with tears bordering my eyes, "Why are you trying so hard..." He heard my question and looks like a deer caught in headlights. I hesitantly continue my rant...

"Tell me Natsu, why are you trying so hard? Can you not see that you are hurting yourself? I know what motivates you, but you are forgetting you no longer possess your magic power. You no longer have the endurance you had... Please *sob* Please stop hurting yourself. I know you want to complete this 'job' and bury this situation as fast as you possibly can but are you so blind *hic* that you cannot see that you are not only hurting yourself but also me? I know you want to leave Edolas and reach Earthland, but do you hate me that much that you want to leave me behind as soon as possible? *sniffle* Am I not attractive to you anymore? Can I no longer be the one with whom you can share your problems with? Please *sob* Please answer me, I cannot take this silence anymore..." I finished, now crying unrestrained. I leaned into his scarred chest and bawl out with all my restrained emotion. I want to help him like he did to me. I too want to take him out of his overexerting tendencies and save him like he saved me from my own darkness and convinced me that there are no bad people, there are only people who do bad things because they have been mislead.

I keep on sobbing on his chest while he strokes my lush red hair, which now is unrestrained, with his fingers and hold me into a deep hug. He cradles me between his legs, and wraps his arms round my waist. I wrap my legs round his waist, my arms round his neck. He gently strokes my exposed back as he uses his now released left to slightly massage the back of my neck with his thumb and forefinger. I was about to resume my rant by saying, "I need an answer Natsu, this silence, I cannot take it anymore. Please, please..." when he silences me with a soul searing kiss. It lasted for only five seconds before he released me from it.

"Now that I have your attention..." he says with a cocky grin, "... is that kiss the answer you need or to I have to answer you again?"

 **LEMON/LIME WARNING** **(SURPRISE!0_0 RIGHT)**

I nod dumbly, finally smiling and finally releasing more tears, this time of happiness. I glomp him into a hug and literally smash my lips into his. This kiss was aggressive and desperate. It held no sweet emotions; it was fully and completely- carnal. His lips slid over mine like a jigsaw piece, rubbing against each other's roughly. We were building up desire, more and more, as our hands explored each other's nude bodies. His arms caressed my thighs that lay enveloping his sides as I tightened my hold round his neck to keep in contact. I knew my exposed nipples were now erect and were rubbing against his, my glorious breasts squashed between us. He suddenly smacked my ass causing me to let out a moan. I am not a masochist, but the display of power an ass-spank shows really turns me on. He shoved his tongue inside my mouth not even allowing me any chance to fight back due to his rough tongue-caresses. My legs no longer hold any power to move; my cunt is soaking wet; my nipples are erect; I can feel his hardened member against my abdomen; Yet he is still teasing me with his slow agonising pace. He takes my left boob into his palm and squeezed violently leaving a bruise. I moan out loud in response and he latches into my other nipple with his sharp teeth. His elongated canines dig into my assets as he suckles, releases, latches, bites and repeats the motion over and over again. He raises his right hand up high and gives me an occasional ass spank as I now grind my snatch on his groin and shaft, coating them in my juice. He suddenly releases my right breast and licks my neck from the shoulder up to my jaw; I clench his soft hair into a fist, my other hand playing with his own nipple. I force him to release me and I bent downwards to suckle his nipple as he lets out a grunt and his member twitches again. He continues to play with my boobs, occasionally caressing my inner thigh and labia, groping my butt and even placing tender kisses on the top of my head.

He lifts me up along with himself and carries me out of the hot water. Still holding on to me, he kicks the kept towels causing them to fall on the floor. He lays me on top of those towels. He starts kissing me and then slides down, licking my body and giving me phantom kisses as I use my hands to bundle one into a cushion. He separates my thighs apart and rests them onto his shoulders, diving abruptly and licking my core. He continues cleaning my pussy as I continue releasing my juices making it filthier by the second. I can feel my end nearing as his tongue lashes at my clit and opening mercilessly. I am even unable to give a warning as I cum, gushing out rapidly, he, lapping me up due to the sheer white hot pleasure he gave me.

I recovering from my high finally looked into his eyes which silently asked for permission. That is what I loved about him, no matter how many times we may have done this, he always asks for permission before the act. I braced for impact as he shoved his eight and a half inch rod into me in one stroke. He knows I like it fast and rough and he has no qualms against giving it to me that way. We are in missionary position as he starts agonizingly slow, but he picks up pace automatically as his strokes go deeper and smoother into my core. I scream out "Naaahhh... Naatsuuuuuu... YES! YES! Thats the way, OH YES! Harder Naahhtsu Harder" as his member turns me inside out, hitting my spot every now and then. He suddenly stops and I let out a whimper. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to his body, turning me around he spanks my ass. He lifts my body up in the air, all my weight now on my neck and shoulders as he piledrivers me with his dick. His tip touches my uterus, I am unable to even voice my pleasure or call for encouragement due to my tongue hanging lifelessly and my drool pooling onto the towels below me. With ten more minutes of blindingly fast thrusting, spanking he reaches his limit and releases everything inside of me.

 **LEMON END**

We both lay by the onsen, exhausted by our activities, sleep nearly catching us both. "Do you doubt my answer any more, kanojo?" he asks me.

"Not even a bit anymore, koi..." I yawn out.

The last thing I heard with me drifting to sleep was him saying "Damn, I think I will have to take up the nurse's offer to patch me up after all..."

 **NATSU POV**

I carried Knightwalker to my room, no, our room which was adjacent to the bath and simply cover her by a thin blanket knowing she had to be totally heated up after our 'fun'. I put on a pair of sweatpants and leave the room to go to the hospital and look for the nurse and ask her to dress my wounds, which now were a little worse off due to our strenuous activity I think out with a shit-eating grin on my face and a boosted up male pride.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SUPER FAST UPDATE COZ I REACHED A LANDMARK!... HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE THE LENGTH OF THE RECENT CHAPTERS.**

 **LANDMARK REACHED- 100 FOLLOWERS, I AM FINALLY A CENTURION! CELEBRATORY LEMON THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH. AND OH, NOW I AM FINALLY SEARCHING FOR A PROOFREADER... NOW I WANT A COMMUNITY, WELL ONE CAN HOPE.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 79 REVIEWS, 75 FAVS AND 100 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 17174 VIEWS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117, KnightVnox, DarkShison.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-14**

I carried Knightwalker to my room, no, our room which was adjacent to the bath and simply cover her by a thin blanket knowing she had to be totally heated up after our 'fun'. I put on a pair of sweatpants and left the room to go to the hospital and look for the nurse and ask her to dress my wounds, which now were a little worse off due to our strenuous activity I think out with a shit-eating grin on my face and a boosted up male pride.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NATSU POV**

I was now in the infirmary while a nurse was tending to my wounds from my spar with Sugarboy from earlier. I nearly blushed remembering my 'strenuous' activities with Knightwalker just a while ago, which did nothing at all to help my wounds. I needed to contact Edo-Igneel and get the update on the lacrima. It was true that my patience was being stretched too thin for my liking and waiting atleast a whole month would be of no good use. I had a plan, but I had to get a positive from the Edo-Fairies and Igneel as well. This plan would be really beneficial for my return to Earthland but it might also lead to severe unrest in Edolas even if I make a minor mistake. Yes, I need to contact Igneel as soon as possible.

My wounds were dressed and bandaged while I was having these thoughts. I politely thanked her for her service, which seemed to have shocked her and also brought a healthy blush on her face as she courtly squeaked a quick 'welcome' and scurried off. I sighed at the more often than not reaction which I would get whenever I would be polite. It was one of the main reasons why I would be holding my 'intolerant' persona, the other obviously being Knightwalker. My thoughts went back to my plan from earlier and it did sound pretty easy and foolproof. I would have to run it by Knightwalker, because as much as I hate to admit it, her mind was much more strategically and politically sound than mine. She would instantly run it through some mental simulations and inform me of the possible difficulties and risks so that we could work together on a better plan which had a higher success rate.

I walked to my room, which still held a peacefully sleeping Knightwalker. I went and lay beside her, gently stroking the hair that now covered her forehead and eyes, tucking them behind her ear. She, unconsciously leaned into my touch, as I caressed her cheeks softly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and her lips, before wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling her head with my chin and going to sleep.

 **GENERAL POV**

Knightwalker woke up to comfortable warmth and instinctively leaned into it, reluctant to let it out of her grasp. But her luck had other plans as sleep left her to plague another. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the side table showing a few minutes before dinner time. She hurried to get dressed and go and report to the King for dinner duty only to be met by resistance from a strong pair of arms round her very naked waist. She turned around to see Natsu sleeping next to her and slimed remembering his pseudo confession to her in the onsen. She could only smile, a smile that refused to leave her face, a smile that would ruin her fearsome 'Fairy Hunter' image she had in the eyes of her inferiors, a smile that held more happiness that she had ever felt before in her whole life. For the first time in her life she was content with her life. After all the hardships, after all the years of being manipulated and being forced to do the dirty work in the name of the kingdom, Natsu had come and taken away all her sadness and burned it away. She had found that one person in her life with whom she could be the real her, infront of whom she could cry when she felt week, because of whom she could scream in pure ecstasy, to whom she could confide all her secrets. Yes, she was sure she was in love with Natsu, only thing that could make it better was hearing the same from his mouth as he looked into her eyes lovingly. She knew his past, and so she knew I would be difficult for him to say the same so freely in such a short time span, she refused to rush him due to her selfishness. If he needed time, she would wait as long as she lives, for him.

She gently pried herself from Natsu's arms and went to dress. She came back dressed in her usual outfit, fully accompanied with her scarf. She went to wake Natsu up when she suddenly saw his white scaly scarf hanging on the bed pole. With a sly smirk, she took off her own scarf and replaced it by his, enjoying his cinnamon and camp fire smell that lingered on his scarf. She woke Natsu up, who greeted her with a smile accompanied with a surprised look on seeing his scarf round her neck and asked, "Are you wearing my scarf?"

She pouted cutely and avoiding his eyes with her beautiful brown eyes. "Because I wanted to; now stop stalling and let's go have dinner."

On the mention of food, Natsu's stomach gave a loud growl and made its presence known to the occupants of the room. Natsu looked at her sheepishly and searched for a shirt he could put on for dinner, him being off duty. A few minutes, a black muscle T-shirt later, the couple left the room hand in hand, Knightwalker with her arms around his, leaning into his shoulder, both smiling brightly at each other as they walked through the halls of the castle surprising their underlings who were smart enough to keep shut at the scene and also smile at them finding romance during these times of 'not so much peace'.

As they walked through the halls, Natsu decided to break the news where her reaction might be more manageable for him saying, "Hey, we need to talk after we return from dinner." This greatly shocked Knightwalker, not the words, but his tone. His tone was careful, as if he was apprehensive when he said that. She decided to wait for the night for the further news. Dinner was a dull affair, mainly because of the 'talk' Natsu had promised to have that night which filled the evening with an awkwardness between the couple.

 **KNIGHTWALKER POV**

We returned to our room after our silent dinner. The promise of the 'talk' weighed heavily between us. I really did not want to have it, if I was being honestly with myself. Something, call it a woman's intuition, which told me that this talk would only end up hurting me in the end. After few more minutes of awkward silence, I decided to take control of the situation. I gently took his palm in mine and led him to our bed. I slipped off his shirt and pant, leaving him only in his boxers. I, myself stripped till I was only in my black panties and put on the same T-shirt he had on for the evening before cuddling into his left side, my head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing me. I started off by saying, "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked hesitant, but also showed some resolve before he started off by saying, "I have come up with a plan which would allow me to leave Edolas earlier if required."

This news hurt me to the extent of bringing bitter tears into my eyes. Had he not nearly confessed to me a few hours earlier? Yes, I knew of his plan for revenge against the King and return to Earthland, but I never had thought that he would voluntarily try to shorten his stay in Edolas, even with our relationship blooming as fast as it was. It broke my heart, making me think whether if I was nothing but a pussy for him to dump his cum into and an ear for him to dump his troubles while he did the previous act.

"Listen to me carefully and understand, I am not going to abandon you Kanojo." He said. I could have cried out of happiness on hearing that. "My plan is to kill the King and take control of the throne myself. With your help along with the rebels, I could effectively lead and set up a democratic government for Edolas. While the time I rule Edolas, I can learn diplomacy, politics and basics of administration which would help me when I return to Earthland and start a new guild, with you. I will never leave you behind, because... because, I love you. I want you to accompany me so that you can leave this life behind and we can go on many adventures together and enjoy our lives, together." He finished. When I heard those words, I simply glomped him and kissed his lips with as much passion as I can gather. His plan sounded... wonderful. For some reason him saying together sounded fulfilling, as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. But my logical brain finally kicked in and I realized that a democracy was the safest way to ensure that Edolas could run efficiently after the end of the King's reign. My mind could already think about potentials leaders- Sugarboy, Hughes, Edo-Igneel and even Ashley or the Prince who might return after the King's downfall. I nodded my head in agreement to his plan before saying, "We must meet up with Igneel and tell him about the plan as his speed in the creation of the lacrima would be a key in the progress of Edolas into a democracy because it would affect our speed in disappearance from Edolas."

Natsu nodded as he picked up a communication lacrima to send a message to Igneel that we wanted to meet up with him. After doing the same, he came back to bed, gently kissed my forehead and we fell asleep in cuddled in each other's arms.

 **NEXT DAY, IGNEEL'S CAVE**

We met up with Igneel in his workshop/cave the next day, leaving inconspicuously from the castle so as to not draw any attention.

"Igneel, do you agree with this plan, because this plan could change my whole stay in the castle for the next few months." Natsu said, explaining to Igneel his masterplan for the control of Edolas.

Igneel looked at us and started smirking at us, looking both satisfied and proud of us. It was as if we were one of his successful experiments. "Yes, why would I have any problems with this plan of yours? In fact, nothing else could have ever made me happier and proud of you two than this" he said, again smirking like an idiot.

That is when we heard a voice which turned our blood cold. The terror we felt on listening to that voice was akin to listening to the roar of an approaching dragon. If we did not play our hands properly now, we would surely miss our heads, or even worse in my case, I would become a plaything in the dungeons for its keepers. My eyes were broad, shocked, my blood ran dry, my throat parched and I could look at the wide eyed expression of my companions when we heard King Faust's voice say. "What plan would change your stay in the castle general? What plan could make the ever stoic Igneel have a shit-eating grin on his face? Are you three plotting against me and MY kingdom?" he asked with mirth in his eyes and voice.

Why was the King here, we did not know, but we knew that if he gets to know the truth, it would NOT be healthy for us. The King continued, "Imagine my surprise when I called for two of my highest officers to accompany me for hunting, only to find them missing from the castle and even more so when I found them in the same forest, hearing about a plan being hatched that would affect the general of my army." His tone held a sickly sweet warning tone which told us that the answer we gave him must be satisfactory or else...

"Well your majesty, I did want to do this privately with just my father as witness, but I guess we would have told you any way... So now it doesn't matter does it your majesty." Natsu said as he put his hands in his pocket to bring out the little red pill from it. The king went on a defensive on seeing the pill, not knowing what it does. When I saw that pill, him swallowing it atleast, I was sure that he would attack the King and make his death look like a hunting accident, when he suddenly turned towards me and took my left hand in his and lit his right hand ablaze. The fire formed a loop around his hand until it condensed into a loop of an intricate flame pattern net of the purest of red which gleamed brightly like the flames it was formed of. He took the loop in between his forefinger and thumb, kneeling down suddenly. He looked into my eye and smiled his trademark grin before kissing my left hand and saying, "Erza Knightwalker, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN. I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **FINALLY SEARCHING FOR A PROOFREADER... NOW I WANT A COMMUNITY, WELL ONE CAN HOPE.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 82 REVIEWS, 80 FAVS AND 106 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 19368 VIEWS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **TO diegokpo30- MUCHAS GRACIAS... I hope I spelled that correctly. Thanks for the review, even if was in Spanish (I guess it was Spanish).**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117, KnightVnox, DarkShison, diegokpo30.**

 _ **I AM OPEN TO PM'S AND SUGGESTIONS, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK THEY SHALL BE USED IF THEY INFLUENCE THE STORY TOO MUCH. ALSO IM A SUCKER FOR CLIFFHANGERS SO ILL BE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS LEFT AND RIGHT SO IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THEM**_

 _ **ALSO THIS ISNT A DARK NATSU STORY, SO DO NOT GET YOUR PANTS IN A TWIST. THIS IS WHAT NATSU WOULD REACT HAD HE BEEN MY CHARACHTER IN MY STORYLINE, IM NOT GONNA COPY ANY CHARACTER JUST TO PLEASE PUBLIC DEMAND AS IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THE STORY, AGAIN.**_

 _ **LASTLY, IM NOT REGULAR WITH UPDATES. IM LAZY AND I TYPE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE AND UPLOAD THE SAME DAY IVE FINISHED WRITING. SO YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM IF YOU NEED TO ASK FOR NEWS ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I MAY OR MAY NOT REPLY TO.**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-15**

"Well your majesty, I did want to do this privately with just my father as witness, but I guess we would have told you any way... So now it doesn't matter does it your majesty." Natsu said as he put his hands in his pocket to bring out the little red pill from it. The king went on a defensive on seeing the pill, not knowing what it does. When I saw that pill, him swallowing it atleast, I was sure that he would attack the King and make his death look like a hunting accident, when he suddenly turned towards me and took my left hand in his and lit his right hand ablaze. The fire formed a loop around his hand until it condensed into a loop of an intricate flame pattern net of the purest of red which gleamed brightly like the flames it was formed of. He took the loop in between his forefinger and thumb, kneeling down suddenly. He looked into my eye and smiled his trademark grin before kissing my left hand and saying, "Erza Knightwalker, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **KNIGHTWALKER POV**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, a thousand times more." That was what I wanted to yell to the world when Natsu asked me that question. But I would be lying if said it did not hurt. I saw the look in his eyes which told me that he had no plans on asking that question to me, atleast not just yet. But to save our lives he had to do what he did. Although I saw not a drop of regret in him on asking the question, I neither saw the usual look of comfort he seemed to hold in his eyes when we would share our love to each other.

The air was filled with an awkward silence as everybody present there waited for my answer. I had my eyes only on Natsu, who was now letting his grip on my hand loose, almost as if he was starting to regret what he had just asked a few moments ago. "Sorry..." he started. "I should not have... rushed... into the question. I think I should leave." And with that he hurriedly left the clearing. King Faust gave a quick nod of understanding to Igneel as Igneel rushed after Natsu apparently to give him a few words of comfort.

The King, who as much as I hated it, was a father figure to me walked towards me and laid his hand on my shoulder in a comforting grip. But it soon changed to an inquisitive one as he forced by body to face his. My face automatically bent down and my eyes found great interest in my feet when he did so.

"What happened child?" The King asked in the gentlest of tones. One would be surprised if they saw the "tyrant" talking in such a manner, but he did have a soft spot for me since my arrival in the castle all those years ago. "I thought you were very happy with him. All those times when I heard him speak in your behalf made me think of the utmost trust he had from you. I am an old man, but I am no fool. I know you love him Erza, so why did you not answer his question. A simple yes, or even it is too early would have sufficed for him, I know it would have sufficed for any man, especially if he had suffered like Natsu and trusted you enough to ask for such a serious commitment."

I had no answer to his question. In my heart and mind I wanted to scream 'yes', but some part of my anatomy had stopped me from forming those words. I wanted to tear my scarlet hair off and cry at my failure to respond, knowing better than anyone how fragile Natsu was in this situation. Was it mistrust? NO, it could not be or I would have been beating an answer out of him. Was it lack of love? NEVER! I know it was not the case. Was it my momentary thought that he was doing this because of the circumstances? I would agree to this only to console myself. But, I knew that I was lying to myself. I knew it was my fear that he would leave me after the King's death that had subconsciously stopped me from agreeing to give my hand to him in marriage. No matter how much he reassured me... "DAMN IT!" I cursed loudly as my legs buckled underneath me and I started sobbing my hearts out, my face buried into my hands, my eyes overflowing, due to hurt and mostly due to regret.

I knew I had no time to wallow out in self pity. Natsu needed me to be there for him even though I was the reason for his probable pain. I had to be stubborn and crush him in a loving hug because I knew he needed it. A smile graced my face at the thought of smothering him in an intimate hug that would lead to other rather more intimate moments with him as my faced turned a healthy red at my imagination. I quickly wiped the tears from my face and allowed a smile to creep up on me as I ran towards the direction Igneel had gone yelling "I have to find Natsu-koi" towards the King who shouted back, "Go get him back. You have my blessings."

I kept running in his general direction. No way of knowing where he had actually gone in the large forest. The look of hurt in his eyes was what scared me. These are one of the few times when rational thinking leaves a person and I was not prepared to face the outcome if it did... I shook my head to get rid of the morbid thought. I kept running and realized I was heading towards a lake. I had been to this forest for the "HUNT" enough times to recognize the terrain. I slowed down when I approached the lake, slightly out of breath. I made a mental note to resume my physical conditioning exercises when I saw a mop of long salmon hair facing the lake.

I went to approach it, when another voice interrupted my movement. Natsu was approached by Igneel who looked really out of breath. I chuckled slightly at the scene which looked like a father was reprimanding his son for some weird reason.

"You are intelligent enough to know that women are touchy about these subjects. Approach the even a little off the perfect route and the consequences can be painful" Igneel said with a nervous chuckle. "Natsu, you know the fairy hunter loves you. It would better for you to not play with her emotions like this. Even I can predict that she is probably thinking that you asked her the question to escape a tough situation or somewhat to help set up our plan. Do not blame her for being sceptical."

Natsu turned back to look at Igneel and I could see the pain on his face. "She knows how difficult it would have been for me to ask her that question. You and her both know my story and so ask yourself if I would joke about such a situation, ask her to commit in such a relation if I was not ready to do the same. I play heartless, but I certainly am not. I have already told her about my feeling towards her. When she had shown hurt in her eyes on hearing my plan to take over the kingdom, I could not help but feel it myself. Then and there I had realized I had fallen for her, hard too. I was not lying when I had said did want to do this privately with just my father as witness. My magic, to me represents my Igneel, my father as the ring so she could bear it as a symbol for our love, trust and commitment to each other, while the ring, my magic, my father could be the witness of his son asking his mate for marriage. I guess, she never trusted me enough." Natsu concluded with a sullen sigh. My heart could only shatter on hearing those words. I knew he showed no signs that told me that the confession was not authentic, but I chose to not trust him. I wish I could find solace in the saying- 'A female's heart is a fickle thing' but that too would be a lie. I knew I trusted him with my whole heart and loved him with my whole being.

I could not take it anymore as I ran towards him. On hearing my footsteps he turned towards me and his eyes widened.

 **NATSU POV**

I heard hurried footsteps approaching me. I turned in the direction of the sound and I saw Knightwalker running towards me. I looked at her beautiful face which was now marred with tears dripping down her cheeks, her lip that trembled and his glassy eyes. I was overcome with guilt because I knew; even unknowingly I had been the cause of her current state. This, obviously was thought and contemplated in just a second, as in a flash she had launched her lithe body on me and buried her face in my chest, her tears now soaking my top. I had never hated myself more before as I held the shivering form of the woman I had come to love, who had wormed her way into my heart and saved me from my own darkness.

After a minute, her sobbing stopped. She sniffed loudly and I hugged her even tighter. "Yes", a whisper, barely audible but present nevertheless was heard by me. I looked down at Erza, I had called her by her name for the first time since I had vowed not to take _that_ name, questioningly. She looked at me, apparently very pleased with her reaction, holding a look of pure joy and content. She looked dead into my eye and smiled like me, the same million jewel grin, and said "Yes, I will marry you Natsu Dragneel" just louder this time.

I wrapped my arm round her waist and lifted her up of the ground, twirling her in circles as I crushed her body to my chest, all the while smiling at her, she smiling back at me. I took out the ring I had made with my magic and placed it on her left ring finger, thus signalling my engagement to the most beautiful girl in the world in my eyes. We did not waste a second after the ring was placed to smash our lips to each others. This kiss was passionate and full of need and the strong feelings of hurt had only reinforced our bonds of love and trust we had with each other.

She gently wrapped her arms round my shoulder, her eyes closed in pure pleasure. I pinned her against a nearby tree, caressing he sides with my right hand while my left palm cupped her cheek. I removed the hand from her cheek and pulled her face toward mine by her neck as our kiss started to get heated more and more. I could feel her weight on my shoulders which told me she was going week in her knees. I gently licked at her bottom lip which instantly parted to allow our tongues to meet in a wrestle for dominance. I licked under her tongue as I tasted her saliva as she started to grind he groin to mine. I could feel my erection growing towards the source of heat, that was both familiar and yet exciting at the same time. She wrapped he left legs over my hips and pushed more of her weight at my body. I could feel her moistness from her bikini bottom. I almost forgot to stop and breathe due to its addictive scent. But we did, although momentarily and went straight back into the act. At this moment we were practically dry humping each other when we separated for the second time to draw in air. We looked into each other's eyes ignoring the line of saliva that connected our lips and also the drool line that escaped it. Nothing more was more important in the world than each other at the moment. As we dived in for a third, this time a sweet and loving kiss, a deliberate cough brought us back to the real world.

"Well I was going to say that rejection is a part of a man's life and if one cannot overcome it, or atleast use it as writing material, one is not a true man, but I guess my carefully sculpted speech would not be required based on your actions a few moments ago" Igneel said, with a cocky and yet a fatherly approving smirk on his face. We were still holding on to each other when we heard this and could not help but blush. I knew we were giving the devious man blackmail material, but at the moment I chose to care less about it and more about my fiancé who was wrapped carefully in my arms.

"I know you could care less about this, but I approve of your relationship" Igneel continued and I buried the urge to slap him on the upside of his head. "Go away give us some privacy and tinker with your equipments or something" I said. My playful tone was caught by the man as her said, "OH, so that you could continue from earlier? Well as a father it is my responsibility to tell you to use protection and to get a room rather than do it in public you know." With that Igneel ran off and we simply hugged each other enjoying each other's warmth and embrace, enjoying the view of the lake infront of us as it shimmered in a golden glow like the future we may have ahead of us.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **HEY GUYS IT IS ME. PER THE SUGGESTIONS FROM ONE OF MY FAV AUTHORS, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, A NEW NOTE. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER INCREASINGLY CORNY AS VALENTINE'S IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER, I AM BEING COMPLETELY HONEST THOUGH I DID NOT PLAN THE STORY AND THE DATES, IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE.**_

 _ **AS FOR NATSU BEING KING- SPOLIER ALERT-**_

 _ **YES, HE WOULD BE KING AND THUS BY EXTENSION ERZA THE QUEEN. BUT I HAVE A PLAN WHICH MIGHT PISS YOU GUYS OFF BUT I HAD HINTED IT AT THE START IF YOU GUYS CARE TO READ BACK THE EARLY CHAPTERS THAT NATSU WILL RETURN TO EARTHLAND.**_

 _ **-SPOILER END-**_

 **I AM VERY THANKFUL TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

 **FINALLY SEARCHING FOR A PROOFREADER... NOW I WANT A COMMUNITY, WELL ONE CAN HOPE.**

 **THANKS FOR THE 87 REVIEWS, 86 FAVS AND 112 FOLLOWS ALONG WITH 21286 VIEWS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117, KnightVnox, DarkShison, diegokpo30, ShinnokElderGod, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-16**

"I know you could care less about this, but I approve of your relationship" Igneel continued and I buried the urge to slap him on the upside of his head. "Go away give us some privacy and tinker with your equipments or something" I said. My playful tone was caught by the man as her said, "OH, so that you could continue from earlier? Well as a father it is my responsibility to tell you to use protection and to get a room rather than do it in public you know." With that Igneel ran off and we simply hugged each other enjoying each other's warmth and embrace, enjoying the view of the lake infront of us as it shimmered in a golden glow like the future we may have ahead of us.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days were almost a blur for the couple. When the castle got the news of the captains marrying, there were only happy reactions. The old matrons of the castle, who had raised Erza up were beaming with motherly pride on her getting together with a loving and caring man like Natsu. The couple had tried to pass the news off as if it wasn't a big deal, but when the news of two of the captains of the royal army, and the most renowned ones too, getting together in wedlock got around, the virtue of modesty was thrown out of the window as everyone wanted to meet and congratulate the borderline royal couple. Natsu had chuckled when he had heard this nickname for the first time. The nickname was so suggestive and so true on so many levels, that it felt like it was planned.

It was true, that this wedding was far from your normal wedding. Because the bride and groom had a very special plan set in place. One could not get the most important citizens of Edolas in one place easier than this. This was important because Natsu had decided to execute the plan for revenge on the day of the wedding and present his wife with a kingdom as the wedding gift. The hullabaloo of the wedding had started to cool down after four days of being announced. Though the citizens did get very excited on seeing the couple, they had now stopped rushing, congratulating and the more daring ones even hugging or similar, the couple. This had allowed them to be able to get some much needed privacy.

 **NATSU POV**

I was lying on my bed after a long day, when I heard the bathroom door click open. My eyes darted in its direction and lay upon the enticing figure that had exited it. Erza Knightwalker, my fiancé had exited the bathroom wearing only a fluffy white towel that stuck to her hourglass figure. Her scarlet hair, which was wet and clumped from her shower, lay sexily on her bare shoulders. I saw her approaching me, her towel barely covering her firm breast and just about reaching down to cover her core and ass-cheeks from my searching gaze. She reached me and laid her hands on my shoulders, as I rose up to a sitting position on the bed. Her back was arched, her butt sticking outwards, as she bent down to my level, meeting my shamelessly staring gaze with amusement in her eyes.

"Like what you see Natsu-koi?" she teased as she pushed me back from my sitting position and crawled above my on all fours giving me a holy look at her barely covered cleavage. I knew she was smirking at my reaction when lowered her body upon me and lay on top of me, her chin on my chest as she looked straight into my eyes with those beautiful doe eyes of hers. I could feel my arousal starting to form on seeing the scene infront of me.

I started mentally cursing myself. 'Damn the promise of celibacy to her until our marriage... If she continues on the way she is, I'll do her so good that the whole castle would know of our early honeymoon.' I had to take my mind of my growing erection and also get back at her for her teasing. 'Well no harm will be done if she breaks the promise' I mentally agreed on the plan which would get a possible cure for my blue balls.

"Well what can I say, Erza-koi, white really is your colour..." I said wrapping my arms around her waist; my palms lay on her butt. I rose up to give a chaste kiss on her lips and whispered huskily into her ears, "... it makes me think about all the ways I would ravish you in a week, in your wedding gown, nonstop, fucking you all night long, listening to your lewd moans as I pound you into this very headboard, hearing you scream when I smack you just like so.." I spanked her ass where my palms lay, and squeezed it tight earning a moan from her " ...and when I am done with you, repeat the process all over again, every night." I finished coyly as I felt her arousal heat seep through the flimsy piece of cloth that covered her birthday suit. "But till then, let us sleep as we have a meeting with the caterers tomorrow." I concluded while rubbing her inner thigh.

I was satisfied that if I could not get rid of my blue balls, I will make her go to sleep all hot and bothered, until she gives in or she submits herself to my will. I went to sleep with a devious smirk on my face for more reasons than one.

 **KNIGHTWALKER POV**

'Damn that Natsu for leaving me all hot and going off to sleep. I really can't blame him for this. It has only been 2 days since I made him promise me to abstain from having sex until our wedding night and here I am all frustrated and horny, teasing him into breaking the promise I forced him to make. All the blame is really on me is it not?' I thought to myself as I lay beside Natsu who had his back to me, trying to go to sleep. I mentally sighed at my rash decision. I knew Natsu must have been having a hard time to control himself with my constant attempts to seduce him. He having his back turned to me proved it to me. The constant stress he is under was only amplified by the extravagant 'wedding' plans. I sighed again, before laying my hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek chastely before wishing him a good night, and go to sleep, with my back to his in an attempt to tame my libido.

 **NEXT MORNING**

After quickly finishing our daily rituals, we headed to meet the caterers. I knew our plan depended heavily on them. As we walked into the restaurant/bar, we were greeted by a brunette wearing a sundress. She smiled at us and said, "Hello I am Cana and I welcome you to our restaurant. I hope that we can cater to the tastes of the royal couple." as she handed us our menus. Natsu looked up at me as his eyes asked for a silent confirmation to go ahead as planned. I nodded in acceptance as he said, "Well miss, I would love for you to reseat us into the private dining area."

Cana nodded in understanding and led the way towards the back of the restaurant. The other patrons looked at us, them now knowing we wanted our privacy. We were lead to a single door at the back of the room by Cana. We sat ourselves on the comfortable sofas in the private dining room, the door reopened and we heard a voice speak, "Hi I am Lucy Ashley and these fucking costumes are damn uncomfortable."

We chuckled on hearing this and beckoned her to get comfortable on the other sofa. We did not notice that along with her, Cana, Levy, Juvia and Wendy all had entered wearing similar maid costumes. Lucy spoke up, "Well now that we have some privacy, what is your plan Dragneel?"

Instead of him, I continued by saying, "It is the typical plan. Fairy Tail will help us assassinate the King and if the situation so arises, escape the castle on our wedding night, one week from today under the guise of the caterers. The plan is really straightforward without much room for error and great possible backlash. But if we succeed, the rewards will be worth the risk. We all know that the citizens of Edolas only agree to what Faust says because they are scared of them. We plan to kill him and take up his throne. Edolas will be run by monarchy under Natsu's rule till we successfully are able to set up the citizens for a life without magic after which we would renounce any claim to the throne and setup a democratic rule for Edolas. After that we will reverse the Anima system to remove all the magic from Edolas back to Earthland."

The Fairies looked shocked at our plan. Ashley burst out"How do you think we will live without magic? Removing magic from the whole is simply not your own decision. What about those people who rely solely on magic for their livelihood like us? We refuse to help you out in such an endeavour." All the other members of Fairy Tail nodded in agreement. I knew it would be tough sell because these people think they are totally dependent on magic. I sighed in defeat as I looked up to Natsu in hope that he can pull something out of his bags of tricks to convince them to join us.

 **NATSU POV**

I kept on looking at Ashley as she continued her rant about needing magic. My face held a sombre expression on hearing the unwillingness to part away with the lust of magic. In a way I understood it. When I had regained to ability to use magic with the help of the pills supplied to me by Igneel, I too was drawn in by the sheer power that magic gave me. Having that sense of power is very corrupting and addictive, I knew it better than anyone, I having experienced, lost and gained it again. I understood that they were scared, because they knew without magic they were in all sense of the terms powerless. They were scared that they would be unable to stand out from the crowd and would mingle into nothingness once they lost magic. That is when I saw the hopeful look Erza was giving me. I sighed and said, "Ashley, I understand better than anyone else the attractive charm of magic. But I even know that you do not realize how independent Edolas is from the need of magic. Edolas has so much technology that can be simply improved to be free from the dependency of magic. Think of the last few years, I know you guys have been barely able to use magic due to the restrictions implied by the King. I am even promising you that I would rule Edolas until it is able to thrive even in the total absence of magic; no matter how long it takes. I cannot possibly convince you if you are so damn blinded by its allure. I will only say this once that this plan will go on with or without you, but with you we can ensure that I ascend to the throne and carry out the plan successfully. I just hope you guys are with me."

After a few moments of contemplating, Ashley answered, "We possibly cannot..."

 **TIMESKIP 1 WEEK, WEDDING DAY**

It wall all setup perfectly. The grand ballroom was where the wedding was held. The flowers were roses, red and pink, decorating the ballroom. The carpet and drapes held the same colour theme. I was standing at the altar, wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie ( **A/N Think Hitman).** My best man, Sugarboy patted my shoulder, in his pink suit, as the music started to play. Out came my future wife Erza Knightwalker in a sheer white gown which flowed a few feet behind her, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. Fine gossamer layered the knee length white gown to make an ankle length one. On her feet were white heels and her face was covered by a veil which barely hid her angelic face. The gown, pretty much like my suit was simple and elegant, it did not need to beautiful, Erza did that on her own. Her hair, the I noticed was in her trademark bun, tied with my white scaly scarf instead of a ribbon or headband. I was so enraptured by her beauty that I missed Faust escorting her and even her maid of honour, Coco.

The ceremony was beautiful, with the priest getting us through our vows. Then came the moment the crowd had been waiting for, when the priest said, "You may now kiss your bride." We did so and the room burst forward in enraptures and encores. We simply smiled into each other's eyes and smiled to our future together, almost forgetting the most crucial moment of the evening was yet to come, and that it was a few seconds nearer with every second that passed.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **HEY GUYS IT IS ME. ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BURNING IT IS.**_

 _ **MANY OF THE OLD READERS WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT I EDITTED A FEW CHAPTERS DUE TO CONSTANT COMPLAINTS FROM A YOU GUYS. I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED NOW.**_

 _ **OTHER THING IS THAT I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE READERS WHO WERE EXPECTING A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING SCENE BECAUSE I KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT CHRISTIAN WEDDINGS, NEVER HAVING ATTENDED EVEN ONE IN MY WHOLE LIFE... SO SORRY TO DISSAPOINT. I EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING AN INDIAN WEDDING AND PASSING IT OFF SAYING THAT IT WAS ACCORDING TO THE EDOLAS CUSTOMS, BUT THEY ARE SO BIG AND FAT THAT I WOULD END UP WRITING 10K WORDS AND THEY WOULD STILL NOT END. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED THAT IN A REVIEW. I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO SEE ERZA AS AN INDIAN BRIDE; SHE WOULD LOOK SO DAMN GOOD!**_

 _ **LASTLY I KNOW THIS PROBABLY IS A BORING CHAPTER, BUT BEAR WITH IT, IT IS GOING TO GET BETTER. AND I HOPE I HIT A CENTURY IN REVIEWS AFTER THIS CHAPTER, AS I ALREADY HAVE 94 OF THEM ALONG WITH 95 FAVS AND 120 FOLLOWS.**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117, KnightVnox, DarkShison, diegokpo30, ShinnokElderGod, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, NxLFlamingKey, Akuhei Hotaru, CrAcKshipper8.**

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO Astroman1000 the 100** **th** **review and 100** **th** **follower.**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-17**

The ceremony was beautiful, with the priest getting us through our vows. Then came the moment the crowd had been waiting for, when the priest said, "You may now kiss your bride." We did so and the room burst forward in enraptures and encores. We simply smiled into each other's eyes and smiled to our future together, almost forgetting the most crucial moment of the evening was yet to come, and that it was a few seconds nearer with every second that passed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NATSU POV**

In one word if I had to describe the moment, I would call it swift, maybe even clean and anticlimactic but that is how I would describe the moment when I stabbed my epee into Faust's heart. I remember the look of satisfaction when we went up to him to get his blessings. As he hugged me, he said to me, "Natsu now is the moment. You cannot back down now. The stage is set." That was all I need to hear, because I knew the man, ever graceful, had embraced his death with a smile on his face. He broke the hug and asked me to kneel in acceptance of the royal blessing. He called for my sword and handed it to me. I unsheathed it, and balanced it between the forefingers of my hands and knelt. He placed his hand on my head and muttered words of blessing which went unheard as a whisper of guilt struck me. I hardened myself and gripped my sword with my right hand in a reverse grip. Using the left I held Faust's hand firmly on my head, and then, suddenly I rose up and sheathed my sword till the hilt into his heart, red staining his royal garb, dripping to the floor. No fancy blood shower, no battlecry, just a swift stab and the assassination was complete.

Then the chaos started. The royal guards rushed in to capture me, my best man leading them. All the wedding guests were running here and there to avoid being caught in the possible war zone. Everything around me was moving, I was slowly withdrawing my blade from my victim's body. Suddenly everything stopped as from the back came the sound of rebellion. I smiled as I knew my 'caterers' had done their job of 'satisfying' the guests. But I knew now was not the time to smile and have fun. I had to calm the crowd to ascend the throne. I looked towards my side and saw Erza with tears in her eyes. She was by my side when Faust had accepted his death. I knew she felt guilty on being a party to his death. I was losing support, even from my own future queen. 'Damn' I cursed, 'I wish I had a silver tongue like Igneel or Makarov' I thought. In a move of desperation I shouted, "SILENCE!, I WANT SILENCE!" That is what I got; most did so out of fear, my few supporters because of the command. Then came the moment when I solidified my presence as King and also realized that words are only a vehicle of the thought. If my thoughts were good enough, no matter what I say would come out right.

"Can you not see that the King has passed away?" I knew I sounded cynical. "Do you people have not one iota of respect for him? I know that these words coming from my mouth sound gad damn shallow, having killed him myself. But, even I respected the man who turned the kingdom of Edolas to greatness. I respect everything he did for the kingdom, the revolutions he brought, the visions he had. Again, but his visions were too narrow minded and destructive. Most of you do not know is that this man was a madman. He in thirst to get magic was siphoning it off another world thus killing it. I want his legacy of greatness to continue, but I do not want his mad decisions to possibly harm Edolas in the future, which will happen if we live on life support like we are now. I want to make Edolas self sustainable and so the King had to go. Even he in a way realized that, and so he accepted his death gracefully. So, you like it or not, I am ascending the throne for now and I will make Edolas better without magic."

There was stunned silence. I sighed again and said, "I know what it is like to lose magic, because I am from Earthland, my real name is Natsu Dragneel. When I got sucked into the anima system, I too had lost my in born magic. I am not going to be in Edolas for long. The day you become self sufficient and powerful enough to live without magic, I will leave Edolas by reversing the Anima and set up a democracy after me. Till then, I will be King, not to rule over you, but to guide you till that day, because I know how it works, I understand the situation the best." I finished my little speech, very pleased with myself. Then the clapping started, first from Erza, then Sugarboy followed by everyone else. I lasting smile finally made it to my face. I turned towards Erza with the same smile, she smiling back at me. I grabbed her hand, entwined our fingers and raised it above our heads, earning cheers from the crowd present in the hall. I knew I had done my job successfully.

I was happy that the Edolas Fairy Tail, saw what I saw, the potential of greatness Edolas has, with all of its brilliant minds. I thought back at what she said,' We possibly cannot know what would happen to Edolas if we went with your plan, but I know that if we do not then converting will only get tougher as the years pass. Magic is like heroin, the more we get, the more we want and the greater is our dependency on it. If we go on, I know we will be doomed, so I will support you only for the possibility that Edolas might be saved from its need for magic and thusly inevitable doom.' If they could see the light at the end of the tunnel, then I am sure that in a few months I will be able to show the same to the citizens of Edolas. With that, on the day of our wedding, I as promised, gifted my wife, my queen with a kingdom, and she slapped me on the upside of my head for being reckless and thrusting useless responsibilities on her when we should be celebrating our honeymoon on some far away floating island. I both chuckle and get turned on hearing that. I knew that my life would only get better because I had finally found acceptance the way I am.

 **TIMESKIP 6.5 YEARS**

It was a long six years. The time was tough and challenging. While I was king, I never felt that the position suited me. I smiled as I remembered what I said to Lucy all those years ago, that I too like her belonged to a dingy bar and not a palace, going on adventures and having fun, not being all prim and proper. That is how we lived our lives for six years. These six years were heavenly for me, because I got to spend it with the woman I love, Erza Knightwalker.

But I knew it would end someday. That day was fast approaching. Since I took up the throne, I shifted all funds from the research and development department to the newly established tech department. After 6 months, the tech department became permanent and the r'n'd department was put to the ground. The hospital went on working strong and the greatest concept of the Edolas kingdom, the invisible trident came to be known as the King's hand, splitting into to health, armory, technology, economic and communications department. This was the major reason why the dependence for magic was gotten rid off very quickly.

All in all, in a short six and a half years, Edolas finally became self sustained. Many discoveries like fuel, electricity were very easily adapted into the already existing tech as an alternative to magic. The magic vehicle now was run by an internal combustion engine and an electric fireplace was used instead of a fire lacrima. I was sitting on my throne, and smiled at the sheer progress the kingdom showed.

This is when my wife entered the court. She after two years of marriage had regained her old spunk and was not the befitting queen who could reign in and calm down her hyperactive hot headed king. It was actually near the same time when Igneel as promised had finally delivered the pure magic lacrima filled with all the magic collected from the whole Edolas army.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Igneel stood over my borderline anesthetised body, a glowing white lacrima kept on a towel by the operating table. He held a smile on his face," Well I finally am fulfilling my part of the promise. After this I will return to the forest and spend the rest of my days with my son. Are you ready for the surgery?" I looked at my wife who stood by my gurney. She nodded; I nodded to Igneel in response. A bit of gas and I was out._

 _When I woke up, I felt- heavy. Erza was sleeping with her head on my chest as I lay on the bed. I flexed my limbs and tried to move my body. It was a little difficult at first but I could blame that on the tranquilizers in my system. I slowly got up to a sitting position which woke Erza up. She seeing me awake nuzzled herself to my chest and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. Her hair was frizzy, definitely uncombed. I would ask why later, presently I concentrated on her and her only. Suddenly a few stray strands of scarlet hair tickled my nose I a sneezed. A smell of burning hair, a few hours of shouting and a long dizzying make out session as congratulations later, it was officially announced that I had gained my magic back for good. No more sugar pills to use my roar, I was so happy that I neglected the control over my magic and singed a few more strands of Erza's hair. Damn._

 **FLASHBACK END**

I run my over the scar on my chest, vertically downwards on my body line, parallel to my spine. It was the only proof of the surgery, obviously closed by stitches. She finally reached me and kissed me straight on the lips, marriage made her lose all her inhibitions. She said, "Natsu-koi, come on, it is night already. Sitting here on your throne will make you more arrogant and warm blooded than you already are." Grasping my arm, she literally pulled me off the throne and led us outside. For some reason, this movement scared me. It was not because of what she did, she did the same too often to not get used to, but how she did it. It was like she was in two minds for some reason. I decided to go with the flow and follow her. If something was bothering her, I knew she would tell me when she is comfortable. Now I just hoped that she feeds me with her spicy steak and gravy for dinner. This was another of her transformations. She had turned homely, almost like your typical overbearing wife, who insisted that dinner was family time and after tasting her cooking, I along with her was only too pleased to agree.

We went past the dining hall and my hopes of food crumbled to the ground. She led us towards our room, all the time having a reinforced grip on my upper arm. When we finally reached our destination, she gently asked me to sit on the bed. I, now voiced my concern," Is something the problem? Is the fact that the date for the Anima reversal is coming nearer?" I was scared that she would feel lonely because I was unable to find a way for her to come to Earthland with me. I knew it was one of her insecurities and that it was also inevitable that I would have to leave her when the magic leaves Edolas.

She did not answer the question; she simply wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing like she did all those years back. I held her in my arms, letting her grief seep out and her find comfort in my arms. Something was seriously wrong with the situation; I could not really put the finger on it. She the sniffed her nose on my tank top and I chuckled at the childish cuteness she possessed inherently. She the furiously nodded her head sidewise in answer to my question, all the while nuzzling into my shoulder, before she brought her eyes to my level. She looked straight into my onyx eyes, her brown ones holding an ethereal shine, she said, "Natsu-koi, I am pregnant."

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **HEY GUYS IT IS ME WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BURNING.**_

 _ **A FEW DAYS AGO I WAS CHECKING THE STORIES WITH THE SAME TAGS AS BURNING AND I REALIZED THAT IT IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE BEST NATSU X ERZA K STORIES IN SINGLE PAIRING AND I AM DAMN PROUD OF THAT. SO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT.**_

 _ **WITH THAT SAID, BURNING IS ABOUT TO COME TO AN END IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED IN A SEQUEL IN THE SAME UPDATE TIME AS THE ORIGINAL STORY. NAMES SUGGESTION WILL BE WELCOMED, BUT IT MUST BE RELATED TO THE NAME 'BURNING'. WELL THAT IS THE PLAN IF YOU GUYS DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT.**_

" _ **ALSO I GOT THIS ON PM FROM DraigTrueEmperor9- Sorry to put this in a Pm, but I already leave a review in this chapter before it was edited, now the review. It was a good chapter, wonder how things will go when Natsu royal attack is made against the king, things are looking good and Natsu had become a pervert during his time in Edolas with the Edo Erza. Keep the good work. Till the next chapter."**_

 _ **FINALLY, YAY**_ **ME** _ **FOR HITTING 100 REVIEWS AND 100 FAV APART FROM 125 FOLLOWS. I HAVE FINALLY REACHED ALL MY TARGET LANDMARKS WITH THIS STORY AND SO I GAVE YOU A LITTLE SNEAK PEAK OF WHAT I WAS GOING TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR THOUGHTS ON THAT. ALSO I SEE YOU GUYS ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THE INDIAN CULTURE, WELL YOUR CHOICE, AND YOUR LOSS.**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. PLEASE!**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117, KnightVnox, DarkShison, diegokpo30, ShinnokElderGod, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, NxLFlamingKey, Akuhei Hotaru, CrAcKshipper8, Astroman1000.**

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PERIOD!**

 **BURNING**

 **CHAPTER-18**

She did not answer the question; she simply wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing like she did all those years back. I held her in my arms, letting her grief seep out and her find comfort in my arms. Something was seriously wrong with the situation; I could not really put the finger on it. She the sniffed her nose on my tank top and I chuckled at the childish cuteness she possessed inherently. She the furiously nodded her head sidewise in answer to my question, all the while nuzzling into my shoulder, before she brought her eyes to my level. She looked straight into my onyx eyes, her brown ones holding an ethereal shine, she said, "Natsu-koi, I am pregnant."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NATSU POV**

The day of reckoning had finally arrived. Six years and eight months after becoming king of Edolas, I had finally fulfilled my promise, my promise to cure this world off this addiction of magic. It was a bitter sweet moment for me, more bitter than sweet. Because every time I would see my wife of the six years and eight months who has been carrying our child for two months in her womb, I would realize that the time of our separation was approaching closer. That was until today, the day when shit would go down.

The schedule was simple. Get up, overlook the reversal procedure, set up the procedure, give a damn speech and be done with it. I had grown connected to this world the way I hoped I would not. Ashley and the real Natsu Dragion were almost like my best friends. Lisanna was always that old crush with whom I am now great friends and even have a sibling like relation. It was fun connecting with the Edolas Fairy Tail because it gave a sense of familiarity at the same time everyone of them being their own persons. So similar yet completely opposites to the Earthland counterparts, they are the ones that sucked away all the hurt I had for my previous guild mates.

I would not be difficult to say, now that I am looking into the mirror before getting ready for the day, that I had matured out. I had grown taller, 6'2" to be exact. My constant sparring and physical training trying to control my increased magic container has given me broad shoulder while still having a lean, slightly muscular figure. My hair had been cut, on Erza's instruction, to their original spiky style. I then looked at my clothes. They had seen a drastic change in style over the years. While a wore full length khaki pants that had been tucked into brown leather boots, held by a belt of the same brown colour, my tank top had been changed to a simple pure white button down shirt tucked into my pants. Purple velvet over coat with gold roping of the typical royal design lay on my shoulders, my arms not in its sleeves. On my waist, my epee was held in a brown leather holster for quick drawing. The only thing that had been absent was my scarf.

I did not even search for it. I knew that it was safe even though it was not with me. Suddenly a pair of hands hugged me from behind and I smiled knowing them to be the owner of my scarf since our wedding day. Erza too had matured, finally setting to a cute height of 5'4". Her lush red hair was done in her trademark messy bun. She now wore black thigh high boots with a black bikini bottom which was barely covered with a black T-shirt. The T-shirt, a few months back would have been a corset with my scarf round her neck, which was now being used as a cummerbund instead. She had forgone the use of her ten commandment spear and a slight bump on her abdomen was just starting to be visible was hidden by the scarf.

I knew why she was here. She wanted to stay with me as long as possible, even possible not let me go. I steeled myself because what had to be done, had to be done. I gently kissed her forehead in a calming manner and then kissed her on the lips with all the passion I could muster up. We separated after a few minutes and kept gazing into each other's eyes. I flinched at the sight of hurt that had seeped into her eyes, mine holding sadness for being the cause.

She gently let go of me, "You have some duties to complete I guess...you should complete them" those words betrayed by the emotions leaking from the voice. I knew she was pushing me away in hope to lessen the pain. I sighed before kissing her again and leaving. She, my queen as usual was correct; I had a job to do.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

I went to the Anima control room to see a world of activity. That activity would look like chaos had it not been for one man, Igneel Dragion who was my man Friday throughout my reign as King supervising it. I went up to him, who gabe me a smile and nod as greeting. "Status Report" I said officially. "Well all the lacrima that had been collected have been sorted and separated according to type of magic they hold and set into different safety zones in case of an accident. We have seen ninety nine percent magic artefact retrieval from all parts of the kingdom which include all magic weapons and vehicles. We are ready for the Anima reversal with minimum safety hazard to the kingdom and maximum efficiency." Igneel reported back. I gave him a slight nod before turning my gaze back to the activity that was going on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" came Igneel's voice. To be honest I was not. I did not want to leave Erza behind and go back to the place where I had been ridiculed and underappreciated. I had finally found acceptance and happiness in the form of Erza and my future child and I had now been forced to leave it all behind. I did curse my luck a few weeks back when I had found Erza on our bed, her face telling me that she had cried herself to sleep. I tuned back and walked out, not before saying," I am in too deep to pull out now." Yes the world was cruel.

I started heading towards the addressing balcony. As I did so, the not so silent whispers of the crowd reached my years that had been waiting in anticipation of a speech which would promise them with motivation and hope. I sighed again, which I had been doing a lot nowadays. "The people of Edolas, my people for nearly seven years, we have strived hard to reach a single goal all this time. The goal to make Edolas reach the highest of heights, and become the greatest of all Kingdoms there are, without being dependent on any external source for millennia to come. Nearly seven years ago, on the day of my coronation, I had promised to make Edolas into a self sustainable super power. Well, the day has finally arrived. Today, as you know, is the day when we reverse the anima system, thus siphoning out all magic from Edolas back into Earthland, thus completing the final step of our process to reach the final goal. I wish I could have seen the glory Edolas would reach after my reign, but I sadly have to leave the Kingdom too. Igneel Dragion and commander Sugarboy will be the minister of state and president respectively after the reversal is complete. For a job to be complete, sacrifice is required, and I am willing to make that sacrifice for the good of my kingdom and all the people in it. My final command as king is for you to strive for the better and make my legacy a proud one. And as a fellow human, my advice for you is to always remember in these times of change is that the real strength lays in your heart." With that, I dropped the purple royal coat off my shoulders, quickly turning back and disappearing into the castle, waiting barely long enough to hear the enthralled roar and cheers from the crowd.

The next half an hour was pure build up. Like it was getting pumped up for a moment so epic that change the world... that really was going to happen. But my mind was not into the moment. I kept on thinking about the woman who now stood by me on the balcony where everyone was waiting for me to give the command. "Start the process." Was all I said. The earth began to rumble as ribbons of golden magic energy exited the earth flowing towards the sky. Suddenly my body too started to glow golden as it became weightless and flowed towards the sky along with the magic ribbons. A strong hand clutched mine, Erza was sobbing openly. I too desperately was trying to latch on to her, not wanting this separation.

I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes

Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

But even our desperate attempts were for vain. They say magic is strong and boundless, but they never say that it too can be cruel. This is the first time I wished that I had no magic so that I could stay with my wife here in Edolas but the pull was too strong. Our hands faltered in grip and that was it. No matter how much we tried we couldn't prevent our separation from happening.

There was nothing in sight  
But memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

I kept on looking at her crying face. Remembering all those times we had shared together, comforting and loving each other. I remember her trying to figure out the truth behind me, her warm embrace when she heard of my fate in Earthland. I remember her kiss saying that it was a way through which she could show my love, our marriage and her announcement of her pregnancy. I remembered this all as tears fell from my face towards her as plea that something of mine does reach her even it isn't me physically.

In every loss  
In every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
And each goodbye  
Was a mistake to great to hide

And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

Suddenly her abdomen started to glow too. And she too started to float upwards towards the sky. The look of shock on her face told me that she had no idea what was happening. Neither did I nor did I care. This was a sign that I could possibly live my life in the comfort of her presence by my side as she was too being drawn towards the Anima with me. As she reached my level, I frantically tried to latch onto her waist and hugged her with all my might. Our tears fell poetically and were swept away by the flowing wind towards the horizon.

In a matter of moments, the feeling of weightlessness stopped and I could feel the ground through by feet. I looked around and recognized Magnolia, it was the same spot from which I had been pulled into Edolas. I looked up to see the guild hall, but I failed to recognize it. It was not the homely invitingness the fairy tail guild hall held because it held the name –Twilight Ogre.

CHAPTER END

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **HEY GUYS IT IS ME WITH THE EDITION FINALE OF BURNING.**_

 _ **I KNOW THAT THIS IS A BIT EARLY TO END THIS BUT I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY WITH A SEQUEL WHICH I HAVE NAMED – TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES. I WILL POST THE UPDATE NOTICE AND THE SEQUEL TOGETHER SOMETIME AROUND NEXT WEEK. IF YOU GUYS DO NOT LIKE ME ENDING THIS STORY, I CAN SIMPLY RENAME AND CONTINUE BUT IT WILL KILL THE ESSENCE TO THE ACTUAL STORY UPTIL THIS POINT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR VIEWS ON THIS.**_

 _ **YOU GUYS DID GUESS WHAT I WAS PLANNING IN A WAY BUT THEN AGAIN I TRIED NOT TO MAKE IT OBVIOUS EVEN N THIS CHAPTER. FOR THE STATS WE HAVE 135 FOLLOWS, 111 FAVS AND 107 REVIEWS. GIVE THE WORLD SOME MORE DAMN REVIEWS !**_

 **I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO SUPPORT 'REKINDLE THE FLAMES' AS YOU HAVE SUPPORTED BURNING. IT WILL PROBABLY BE DRAMA/ROMANCE/ADVENTURE/HURT/COMFORT WITH A BIT OF DRY HUMOUR IF I CAN PUT IT IN. ALSO FEEL FREE TO PM ME, I DO NOT BITE.**

 **SHOUT OUT- natsu2105, Jalis, phantomxstalker, sneak13579, Mexican ninja1996, Reaper 495, DisasterMaster0, Aravind, DarkwolfLord and shming a ling, tunabearfish, Switcheroo, Sleyyer, RigoM, A raging Ghost, rrm232, DraigTrueEmperor9, JacobStoneclaw, flaredragon117, Strauberry Bunni, Funny-little-cute-white-fox, maalikdb, darksquall03, Karlos 1234ify, Flaredragon117, KnightVnox, DarkShison, diegokpo30, ShinnokElderGod, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, NxLFlamingKey, Akuhei Hotaru, CrAcKshipper8, Astroman1000, Xearthes, AplleCiderr.**

 _ **THANKS AGAIN,**_

 _ **VATSAL A.**_


	19. Chapter 19

HEY GUYS, THIS IS ONLY AN UPDATE TO INFORM YOU THAT THE LONG PROMISED SEQUEL TO BURNING, 'TO REKINDLE THE FLAMES' HAS BEEN UPLOADED AND THAT YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT THROUGH A LINK IN MY PROFILE. OR BY REMOVING SPACES www. fanfiction s /11988378 /1/

BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW AND ALSO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THE STORY OR ME WHICHEVER YOU GUYS FEEL IS CONVENIENT


End file.
